When We Met
by lilyflower1529
Summary: Bella is a fun loving, carefree girl who doesn't have a care in the world and believes in true love... Edward is a serious, no nonsense boy who doesn't believe in life or love... their paths cross... and there is a role reversal. Disclaimer:i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by one of my favourite love stories… a little changed though. I hope you like it…**

EPOV

The conference room was throbbing. No… my head was throbbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I heard Emmett's voice from a hundred miles away, my mind refusing to register what he said. In my peripheral vision, I could see Jasper shooting daggers at my sibling. Rosalie was sitting on my right, stone-like.

For all I knew, I was sitting in the middle of a theatre watching a movie that I had no interest in. I could not block out the voices that crashed through my skull causing a dull ache in my temples.

My feet pushed against the ground of their own accord. I was vaguely aware of them carrying me out the glass doors across the hallway – into the men's room. A familiar face stared back at me. Bronze hair, emerald eyes with purple bruises under them for the lack of sleep, high cheek bones and generally handsome features looking haggard.

Why was I even here? What sense did it make for me to be here fighting against the woman I had considered to be my sister for so many years? What was happening… why this mess? Why was I feeling so… alone?

Again as though moved by a spell, my feet carried me out of the claustrophobic restroom. I looked beyond the glass wall of the conference room – Emmett and Jasper were still arguing heatedly.

I didn't think I could handle another minute of this chaos. Somewhere, at the back of my mind I had already made my decision. I walked out of the Empire State Building, ignoring employees' hurried greetings. My chauffer held the door of my Mercedes open.

How I wished they would stop that – stop acting like they got pleasure out of kissing the ground I walked on. Couldn't they let me be? I resolutely walked around the car to the driver's seat and got in. I had to be by myself when I saw...

Downtown traffic in New York was as bad as usual. But I barely noticed. I had a destination in mind. That was it. It didn't matter how or when I reached it. I wanted to see her for one last time before she… maybe if she saw me she wouldn't…

The hall was decorated splendidly. As beautiful as the woman it was decorated for. I saw her dancing with… her husband. Tanya…

The moment our eyes met, all the memories of the time we had spent together came flooding back. I struggled to keep my eyes from filling with moisture. Turning around I walked out the way I had come in. I just wanted to go far way… as far away as I could go from this terrible heartbreak. I was alone now.

It was over. Everything was finished. Then why was my heart still beating as though it would like to do nothing better? Why were my lungs breathing when I was suffocating inside? Whose life was I living? I had lost mine long ago. Why was I here, staring over my car's roof and yet unable to see anything.

I had to make my heart stop beating now… it was causing too much pain. The breathing had to be stopped.

Suddenly, something constricted against my wrist and neck, breaking my blood flow. Irritating vibrations spread through my right leg. I took off the offending watch and tie; took out the buzzing phone out of my pocket and kept it all in a neat pile on the roof of my car.

I walked away from the car, the feeling to escape still strong, the feeling to escape entirely getting stronger. How long I walked, I could not tell. People jostled around me, but my mind was far away.

The crowd around me pushed forward and I too was pushed along. I stood there, not holding any support but feeling oddly comfortable in the swaying movement. I didn't notice as a man in blue uniform stopped in front of me. He was saying something. To me? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and irritation. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. Finally his words stated seeping into my system – 'Sir, you're without a ticket… you are required to get off right now - '

Only then did I notice that the bus had come to a stop. The policeman roughly caught me by the elbow and removed me from the bus. Many people accompanied me but I noticed _they_ got off on their own.

I entered the station, without realizing I had. What I did realize was that I was unconsciously following crowds – hordes of people going in one direction. Trying to be part of the crowd… something I had always wanted but never achieved. Wasn't it just right that I should be doing what my heart desired moments before it stopped beating?

I bought a ticket. Where to? I did not know. My apparently vacant expression must have alarmed the security official for he specifically took my ticket and pointed vigorously towards a crowded platform right ahead.

I was numb. My brain was not working right. I couldn't hold two coherent thoughts together. I was letting my body take complete control over my mind. I let the _crowd _take complete control over my sense of direction.

I entered the train on the said platform. I sat on the first vacant seat.

**Hey, I hope you liked it… details about Edward's problems will come up in the story later… please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Introducing Bella… I'm sorry for giving new colours to the character… she's quite like Alice now…**

BPOV

Oh man! I was going to miss the train. God forbid I had never missed a train in my life. _Never. _Albeit, it was a record – I always caught the train at the last moment. I _could not_ possibly let the record be broken. No way.

I dragged my trolley as fast as my clumsy feet would allow. The huge watch said I had one minute. Oh yes! There was the platform ahead – a hundred metres ahead.

Oh Gosh! 45 seconds. Hurry, Bella! 10 metres to the train!

30 seconds till the doors closed! I wasn't going to make it! What was my compartment number now? Oh Shoot!

20 seconds! Suddenly a hand grabbed the bag right on top of my trolley. 'Hey!' I shouted, surprised. 'Hurry, I'll help you…' the God sent human being said, grabbing another one of my bags.

10 seconds! Two huge suitcases were still left! Why oh why did this have to be my return trip? Why was I forced to carry all my belongings at one time back home? Adrenaline rushed through my veins. Hurry!

5 seconds! Between us, we managed to push in the two suitcases. He got in and held out his hand.

2 seconds! My foot caught on the stair. _Damn!_ That was it. I felt a hard pull and heard the doors close behind me! _Phew!_

For about half a minute I stood their panting, catching my breath. The train jerked and started moving. Heaven! Suddenly I noticed, the man still hadn't let go of my hand. Looking around, I saw a few people staring. We must have made quite a scene.

Smirking I said, 'You can leave my hand now. I'm not even that pretty.' He immediately dropped my hand. Quirky humour at its best, I thought, laughing at his shocked expression.

We were in the wrong compartment. He helped me carry my bags across two compartments. I found his embarrassment quite hilarious.

'I swear traveling for an entire night is fun. I always ask for the aisle seat. I absolutely _love_ looking at the view outside. It's so amazing! And my mom always says I should travel by plane. But why? You can't see the view at 30,000 feet. It's not like trains are unsafe and planes are not. This particular train's like my second home…'

I was so excited. I was going back home. I just could not stop rattling on and on. I reached my seat in a huff. There was someone sitting on my seat!

'Hello… Mister… can you show me your ticket please? Hello? Excuse me…' Okay! This person was infuriating. 'That's my seat – 23. Can I please see your ticket?' Still no answer. Was this guy crazy? I waved my hand in front of his face.

Finally. He looked up baffled. 'That's my seat,' I said rudely. He got up and moved to the one opposite mine. God. Talk about crazy people.

I filled the luggage rack with… obviously my luggage. I sat down on _my _seat and gazed ahead. The man looked lost. Poor guy. Pretty good looking, huh? Greek God almost. Was he a model? Yeah, must be. Only models can be so downright gorgeous and still be unhappy. Let's see what I could do about it.

'You know, everyone says New York is _so_ crowded. What do you mean, huh? It's we who make a crowd. We are the ones who constitute a crowd and it's we who have a problem with it. Weird. But you know, I've bid goodbye to New York forever. I came here for graduation. New York State University. For the last four years, I've been living in a hostel. I swear I'll never ever put a step in another hostel again. I'm going to Jacksonville. My mom lives there – with her husband Phil. I love the sun! I had to stay in Forks with my dad for two years. Man, was that horrible. Rain and snow. Rain and snow. I ran away the first opportunity I got. Hey…where are you going?'

He got up and walked down the aisle to the end of the compartment.

**Yes, the obsessive compulsive talker… that's my version of Bella, not the shy demure one. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't get angry at me but like in the book, but unlike most of other fanfics, the Edward/Bella relationship does not immediately start with 'Oh my God! I'm in love with this most beautiful person sitting in front of me…' they're going to take their time falling in love. Please bear with me… it'll be worth it, promise.**

EPOV

What was the woman saying? Was she talking to me? I couldn't care less. The only thing I could see was that she reminded me of Tanya… she was pretty. Tanya… oh God! I tried blocking out the bell like voice of the stranger sitting across me.

The guilt, the heartbreak and the sadness was creeping far into my veins like poison. I… there was no other way. I had to do it. I looked around. The woman was still talking. I felt the shaking movements of the train. If I walked to the end, there would a door on the right. I could open it and… yeah, that would be quick. The train was running at 150 miles per hour. There would be no way that I could… survive.

With this decision, I got up and walked towards my doom. I reached the narrow passage with the fatal door at its one end. There was an emergency lever that could open the doors that would otherwise only open by the command of the driver.

I could hear another train coming toward our train. Even better. I could simply jump and once the other train would run over me, there would be no way I could… survive. But I had barely ten seconds after I pulled the lever before I would be surrounded by officials. I needed to time this perfectly.

I could hear the approaching train, its rattle growing louder by the moment. Soon, it would be time.

I caught hold of the lever and just as I was about to push it down, I heard an exclamation from behind me.

'What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you know how bloody dangerous that is?' the woman who had sat across me was now glaring at me.

I could not respond. The courage I had moments ago to take my own life was now gone. I wouldn't be able to get it back.

'Are you dumb? Can't you speak?' she asked me with concerned eyes. 'Or are you the shy types? Or just plane rude. I've asked you thrice already. Why can't you answer?' she added with a hard look. 'Anyway, come back to the seat. The guy who'll check our tickets is nearly through to us,' she said as she dried her wet hands with a paper towel before chucking it into the bin.

She looked at me expectantly expecting me to precede her. I had no choice. I reached the seat and sat down. Soon after, the ticket collector arrived. He took a look at the woman's ticket who was now probably eyeing me suspiciously.

I felt my pockets for the ticket I vaguely remembered purchasing. I took it out and handed it to the big burly guy in blue uniform.

'That is not your seat, sir,' he said, looking at me over his wire rimmed spectacles. 'You are supposed to be seated in the next compartment.' Huh? What was he talking about?

I heard a familiar bell like sound in the background.

'Umm…you see, sir. He's been through a very traumatic experience lately. It's not the best of times. You know what I mean. Actually, I saw him and thought it would be better if he sat with me… you know, he can get pretty depressed….' she said in a melancholy voice that was far off.

'Where you off to dude?' the official asked me. 'Hey dude…' He shook my shoulders. I was woken up from my reverie. 'Where you off to?' he asked (again). 'Huh? Where does this train go?' I wondered aloud.

The woman standing behind him went red. 'Last stop…D.C… yeah, he means D.C.' she said quickly. 'I told you, sir. He's not really feeling well. There's no one sitting on that seat. Let him have it. Are you convinced or should I say something else?'

'Fine, you can sit here,' he huffed and went on to the next seat.

The woman waited till the guy was out of earshot and then turned to me. 'Wow, man… you okay? Are you on drugs or something?'

My mind felt oddly clear now. I could hear everything that was going on around me. And suddenly, the bell like voice sounded a lot louder.

'I can clearly see you've got a problem. You can share it with me, you know? I'm pretty good at it… solving problems I mean. All my friends would vouch for it. I'm a total agony aunt. You can say just about anything to me. I'll most definitely have a solution for it… come on…try. Don't worry I won't judge you,' she said very quickly, urging me with her large chocolate brown eyes to speak up.

Was this woman crazy? I didn't even know her name and she expected me to tell her my problems… problems she couldn't even fathom? Fine, she was really pretty and stuff but seriously, what did she think of herself?

God… someone please tell her to stop talking. I was getting a dull ache in my temple now. She had been talking non-stop for the last five minutes, urging to tell her my problems. I cracked.

'Listen miss, can't you shut up? Can't you see I'm not interested in talking to you? I'm not interested in knowing if it's Jacksonville or… or Disney World you're going to! I'm not interested in knowing if you stay in a hostel or a brothel… please just leave me alone! Okay? _Leave me alone!_'

As soon as my angry rant was over, I regretted it. I could see here shocked yet bemused face. I tried looking for appropriate words to apologize. 'The brothel part wasn't correct,' she said quietly. 'Look… I'm sorry… I…'

'It's ok. I didn't really mind. You're obviously really upset about something and took your frustration out on me. Understandable, really. I didn't feel bad at all. Actually, I don't feel bad about anything nowadays. You know why? I'm getting married! I know…exciting, huh? And guess what? It's a runaway wedding. He's a Quillette; mom doesn't really approve. Neither did dad. But once we're married, who's going to say anything? We'll beg for forgiveness if we have to… she'll come around… she's a sweetheart…'

Here we go again.

**Poor depressed Edward… please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't worry… it is Edward/Bella… their getting together may take some time though…**

BPOV

Wow…yeah, my impending wedding…

'I've always wanted to live in California… with an actual beach; not like the ones we have in Washington. We were just waiting for my college to get over before we got married. I met him in Forks (I went to Forks to live with my dad during high school)…'

Wow, I was in my happy place.

It was twilight outside now. I went and changed into my pajamas. I noticed that all this time the cute guy was sitting almost motionless in his seat. He was starting to get me nervous now. I wished I could help him out of his despondence. I had tried talking to him… told him about myself and asked him about himself… but he was just… quiet.

*

I woke with a start. The train was still. I looked outside the window and noticed that we were in Baltimore. I somehow felt very wary. I absorbed my surroundings and realized what was wrong. The guy was not there!

Oh God! I hoped desperately that he had not gotten himself into trouble. I tumbled out of my seat and went up to the door. I saw that the train would start moving in five minutes. Where was he?

I looked up and down the platform and finally saw his retreating back at the near the exit of the station. Where did he think he was going?

I called out to him. Damn it, I didn't even know his name. 'Hey Mister… Hello, dude with the white shirt,' I called loudly. He didn't stop. 'Oh! Dang it!' I muttered under my breath and ran across the platform towards the exit.

I heard the train's warning whistle behind me. I caught him by him by his arm and forced him around. 'The train's going to leave. Hurry up! What do you think you're doing?' I said breathlessly.

His incredulous expression changed to anger. He turned his face away.

'Fine! Go to hell!' I too got angry at his indifference. As soon as I turned around I tripped over my own feet and fell. 'What the fuck?' Amazing time for my clumsiness to show itself. And like in my worst nightmares, as I attempted to get up, the doors shut in front of my eyes. The train started moving.

I got up and ran. But before I could cover the width of the platform the train gathered speed and whisked away, leaving me stranded on the platform. God! I was in trouble.

I wheeled around. He was standing there, still. Anger seeped through my system. Man! He was going to pay for this. I stomped over to him. Seeing me approaching he turned around, hiding his face.

'What do you think of yourself, you weirdo?' I shouted grabbing his shoulder and making him turn around. 'I've missed my bloody train because of you! You… Because of you… I'm standing on this god-forsaken platform in my fucking pajamas!'

'Did I tell you to get off the train? Can't you mind your own business?' he said, in a bored voice. I seethed in indignation. 'Oh! So this is my fault, huh? You should be thanking me on bent knees and you're showing me attitude?' I riled back at him.

He grimaced. 'Thank you,' he said non-chalantly. 'Happy?'

'No,' I said, taking deep breaths and trying to control my anger. 'I missed my train because of you and now you will take me to Jacksonville, with my entire luggage intact. Yes,' I said giving him a look, daring him to refuse.

Just as I thought I had won the argument, he turned and started running towards the exit. Oh God! I hurried after him. I ran behind him, my clumsiness becoming my handicap as I tried not to fall.

He ran into a car rental place just outside the station. Oh! So he wanted to play hide and seek behind cars? I would show him who the boss was. I would not let him live this down.

As I entered through the glass doors I saw him at the counter, arguing with the manager. Great! The manager was on my side. He was so dead.

To my extreme surprise, however, he beckoned to me and motioned for me to sit in a yellow Porsche at the end of a queue of cars. Only then did I notice that an aged man was clearing the way for our car.

The old man got inside a Chevy truck similar to the one I had once upon a time and moved it away with as slow a speed as possible out of the queue. Was he serious? There were six more cars to be moved. With this speed, he'd move the entire lot by noon tomorrow!

'He's mad! He's totally mad!' I cried incredulously to _my friend_. 'You do realize we have a train to catch?' He too seemed to have realized the problem. Quick as a flash, he was beside the second truck and within a minute, three of the six remaining cars had been removed without so much as a scratch.

The manager thundered for him to stop but he paid no attention. I stared at him amazed!

This guy was something. I felt the manager get up in an attempt to stop him. Time for me to step in. We don't want the fun to stop now, do we?

'Look, Mr. Manager,' I said, still staring at the guy enraptured. Only one car to go now. 'We're all in this situation because of him. He will pay all the damages. Don't worry, I'll get him to pay!'

There you go! The last car out of the way, he sat in the yellow Porsche and I got into the passenger seat. Before I could buckle my belt properly, I felt a jerk in my navel. I looked up to see the trees on either side of the road flashing by. I gazed at the speedometer and nearly jumped out of my seat. 'Holy Crow!' He was driving at 120 miles per hour!

The wind blew into my face, cold and harsh. My hair was in disarray. After a while I gave up on trying to make it lay down. But I was way too excited to actually roll the window up and switch on the A.C. Was this exciting?

**Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes… introductions will finally be made in this chapter… beware of some impending trouble…**

BPOV

All too soon we reached Annapolis. The car screeched to a halt in front of the station. It was deserted. Did no one travel by train or what? Why was everything so quiet?

We ran towards the platform. I breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, the train was there. We were just in time. I doubled over, grabbing my knees taking large gulps of breath. The adrenalin rush from the car ride and fast run had truly exhausted me. Now all I could think of was my comfortable seat waiting for me.

'There you go,' my savior heaved from behind. He too was panting for air. 'Now, you go inside and _stay there_. Don't follow me again, okay?'

I nodded, still unable to speak. My throat was parched. I needed water. I looked around and saw a 24 hour store nearby. I nudged him and held out my hand. 'Hey please lend me some money… I need to buy water… I'll return it in the train…' I panted.

He took out a few bills and handed them to me. I went over to the stall.

'A bottle of mineral water, please… how much?' I asked, putting the money on the counter.

'12 dollars,' said the man behind the counter handing me what I wanted. I quickly opened the cap and gulped down nearly half of the bottle in one go. I resurfaced to find him handing back the change.

'Pepsi and Coke may have taken the world by storm but in desperate times like these, it's plain water that serves the purpose the best,' I said, noticing how the shop was lined with bottles of coke, sprite and all other kinds of soda. He smiled politely and went back to his writing something.

'How come this station is so bare?' I asked taking another gulp of water. He looked up annoyed. What? Why was everyone acting so weird today?

I kept down my bottle and gathered the change. Behind me, I heard a soft _ding_. Wonder what could that be? I sounded a lot like the shutting of the doors of a train…

Fuck! I wheeled around. There in front of my eyes… the train was moving… Déjà vu…

'Nooooooooo,' a cry escaped my lips. I clutched my hair in frustration. This time I couldn't even muster the strength to run after the train. It was gliding away…

I noticed it was three in the morning. I don't know how long I had stood there, a statue. I was brought back to my senses by the man behind the counter who now stood beside me, the fallen change in his hand.

I desperately looked up and down the platform. Maybe, my savior was still there. Empty. Bare. Who was I kidding. He was obviously on the train I had just missed. He unlike me was probably intelligent enough to climb onto the train without wasting precious time. I was in deep shit now. What was I going to do?

And as if there was anything worse left to happen, as soon as I turned around I noticed the close proximity of the counter guy and myself. I took a step back and focused on the sly grin spreading on his unshaven face. Why did he look so menacing all of a sudden when just moments ago he seemed perfectly normal?

Beyond his shoulder, I saw a sign mentioning the station master's office. I roughly pushed past him and ran towards the office.

The Station Master sat behind his desk, resting his head in his arms… snoring. Perfect. I shook him awake and was generally pleased to notice that he was an old man. He looked around groggily and rubbed his eyes. Finally, they settled on me and annoyance displayed on his face. I guess, he was not a morning person…

'I missed my train. What should I do?' I asked matter-of-factly. His eyes widened in comprehension. Suddenly, the door to the office opened and a man – no, a ruffian barged in. I cringed. He took a look at me and smirking, went out, banging the door again.

'There's no train till morning. I can call up the station master in D.C. now and ask him to keep your luggage safe. But that's all _I_ can do…' he said in a wheezy voice. Yeah, what else could he do?

'Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you've landed yourself in? Don't you know how unsafe it is for a girl to be stranded on a platform alone in the middle of the night? Do you have any idea what could happen to you. Here, let me explain… you see, a girl all alone is like an open safe -'

Crazy guy? Bingo! Before it got uncomfortable I decided to interrupt. I was starting to get annoyed. 'Are you giving me this information for free or will you charge me for it?' I asked in mock politeness. 'No… it's free…' he said, grinning. 'Good! Because I don't have change!' I sniped back. 'Now get to that phone and call up D.C.'

He made the call. When he was done, I gave him a sarcastic smile and walked out. Anything was better than this utterly irritating old man.

Too late. I realized too late _into what_ I had walked in. A group of terrible looking ruffians were standing by the stall. Oh God! Please save me. I cast an angry yet fearful eye at them and resolutely walked towards the exit. Maybe if I got out, I could find some help.

'Let me take you someplace safe sugar. It's not safe for you here. Come with me…' the counter guy crooned. I glared at him and walked past the group.

A few steps later, I felt and heard a huge body following me. Shit! What was I going to do? I remembered all the self defense moves I had learnt. But there were so many of them. Oh God please help me!

I quickened my pace. I heard raucous laughter behind me. I was out of the station now. I saw the yellow Porsche standing there. I could drive away. I started walking towards it when I found my way blocked by the apparent leader of the gang.

'You want me to drive you someplace honey?' he said in a disgustingly drunken voice. He reached out to stroke my face. How dare he?

'Shut the fuck up!' I shouted. 'Get lost from here right now!'

He merely laughed and grabbed my shoulder. Before he could grip it hard enough, I pushed him and ran past. Maybe he was so drunk that he could not follow me if I ran fast enough. Bad decision. Now I heard the entire gang on my tail.

My heart banged in my chest. I could only see darkness ahead of me. Why was this happening to me? I sent my desperate pleas to the heaven. Please save me…

As though an answer to my prayers, I saw a bronze haired man with a white shirt walking morosely on the barren path someway ahead of me. My subconscious registered it before my mind and I ran faster to the savior God had sent just for me.

Yes! It was my savior! I reached him and a moment's inspection told me that God existed and helped his people. I was saved. Without thinking, without planning it, I wrapped my arms around his torso and clung onto him for dear life. My savior.

'What the…' I heard his velvet voice, surprised. I felt his face look down on me. He got over his shock slowly. 'You missed your train…again…'

I heard them behind me. My heart clenched. I felt his hands hold my shoulders protectively. In my heart, I could feel him glaring for all he was worth at the hoodlums. It must have been an extremely deadly glare for soon I heard them receding till their vile laughter was more a part of my scared mind than my immediate surroundings.

Slowly, I undid my clasp around him and backed off. I looked at him trying to convey all my heartfelt gratitude across. His eyes were still hard.

In my crazed mind, I did what struck me first. I extended my hand towards him.

'Hi. I'm Bella,' I said smiling in gratitude.

He smirked and took my hand. 'I'm Edward,' he said simply.

'Edward…' I said, sarcasm kicking in. 'So it's you because of whom I've landed in all this mess. I told you not to doubt me. Now you have to take me safely to Jacksonville,' I said, trying to sound offhand.

**Don't mind Bella. She's too much of a punk. She can speak to her savior like that. It'll get better, I promise. R & R.**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

I had got over the initial surprise and was now starting to feel a little guilty. Was I really responsible for a near catastrophe that had been about to strike at this talkative girl walking beside me. I guess I was. I had brought it on myself. Now I had to put up with it. Anyway, her voice sounded like a sweet chiming of bells and was not half as bad as I had made myself to believe. It was actually a little comforting to have someone walk beside me in this lifeless town.

'We're going to find a hotel, wait till the morning, drive up to D.C., get my luggage and then all the way to Florida,' she said, counting the tasks on her fingers and lighting up at the prospect of going home. 'Oh come on, come on… you can give these tough looks on the way,' she said happily mentioning me to move faster. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

'Where were you going, by the way? I mean, where will you go after escorting me to Jacksonville?' she asked me, her tone filled with the childish innocence. I shook my head. 'Where am I? What am I doing with myself?' I wondered aloud.

'Right… so you don't believe in sharing your problems. Are you a fan of Stallone? Rambo…Angry young man? Oh come on now, what's that big a secret? Why can't you just tell me?' she looked at me expectantly. It didn't seem to bother her, however, when I didn't answer.

'Okay, so who's your favourite actor? _Come on!_ That is no secret!' she said in a mock reproaching tone playfully nudging my side.

I sighed. How could someone be so carefree… so unassuming… so _happy?_ It was fascinating… and intoxicating. It was making me question myself. 'You should be kept in a museum. There should be a ticket to look at you,' I said.

'Really?' she said, playing along. 'Where should we keep _you?_ You're sitting in a train and yet don't know where the train is heading… you get off at a strange platform… then almost kill me driving like mad and reach here… and look what we have here! We're walking down the dark road… in Annapolis! I used to look out of the train and watch this town rush past. And now… we're walking down the dark road in Annapolis. Crazy, huh?'

I smiled to myself at her innocence.

*

After walking for half an hour, we managed to find a run down motel – Decent – yes, that was its name. I was suspicious. Wasn't this the kind of motel where drunkards brought over prostitutes at night? Bella, however seemed oblivious and motioned for me to proceed.

The motel was dilapidated. The plaster on the walls was peeling off and the underlying bricks were exposed in places. I rang the bell at the so-called reception. A highly dishelved keeper appeared behind the table. He looked at me and then at Bella. With a knowing smirk, he cocked his eyebrows at me.

I ignored his actions. 'What's the tariff for a day?' I asked. 'Do you want a room for the entire day? We lend out rooms on hourly basis as well…' he said slyly.

'Listen, just answer my question,' I said angrily. Just then Bella, who till now had been distracted by the shiny mirrors on the opposite wall, came and stood beside me. 'Why do we need a room for the entire day? We just have to stay here for a few hours,' she said, looking at me condensing as though I was an idiot.

'Look Bella, you're not understanding what he's trying to say,' I tried to reason with her but she cut me short. 'Look Edward, we already are short of money. It makes no sense to pay the rent for the entire day. We'll take it on per hour basis,' she added turning to the receptionist. He looked at me to confirm her request. 'How many hours?' he asked, smirking.

I looked at Bella, biting my lip to hold back laughter. She frowned. 'Two hours?' she asked tentatively, waiting for my response. '… or three hours? Three is really more than enough,' she said. Sweet, innocent Bella. She really had no idea what was going on.

I shrugged and took out my wallet to pay for _three hours._ Bella took the keys and started walking towards the passage. The receptionist beckoned to me. I leaned forward.

'Where'd you find her?' he asked in a sly whisper. I suddenly felt angry at the sonovabitch for thinking about Bella in such a derogatory manner. But at that moment, Bella turned around to see what was holding me up. I didn't want to alarm her so I kept it to myself.

'In the train-' I whispered back. I had intended to make the scene clear, but was interrupted. 'Hot material, dude. Beauty,' he winked. I shook my head but before I could say another word, he ducked and disappeared behind the counter.

I followed Bella to the room. I was surprised at the feeling of rage I had felt at the reception. I entered the room and found her sitting on the sagging couch, knees pulled up to her chest. Suddenly, the situation seemed very funny. How could someone be so innocent?

I closed the door behind me. 'You're such a cartoon,' I said. She looked at me with a distrusting look. 'Maybe,' she said, affronted. 'But I can do karate.'

Huh? What was she talking about? 'So?'

**Bella's not that helpless. She can take care of herself. R & R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry… nothing bad's gonna happen…**

BPOV

'Nothing. I just mentioned I know karate. I'm a brown belt,' I said in a huff hoping to clear any cloudy thoughts he may get. Edward seemed to have caught on. I literally heard the click in his brain as he understood what I was trying to say.

'What you mean to say is that if I try to rape you, you'll use karate against me,' he said with a smile. Why the hell was he smiling?

'Maybe,' I said. 'I mean, yes. I may seem weak but I've shown the dirt to many people.'

'Don't worry. I won't rape you,' he said with a reassuring smile. I was still skeptical. 'You can't do it,' I said simply.

'I don't want to do it,' he replied a tad more seriously.

'Even if you want to, you can't,' I pressed.

'Are you trying to instigate me to try to rape you?' he said, annoyed.

'No. I'm just making my intentions clear so you don't get any ideas. I know I hugged you at the station and said that we should find a hotel. God knows what you must be thinking; especially a guy like you…' A Greek God like you who probably has a million girls swooning all over him. A guy who can date any girl he wanted to. A guy who could break as many hearts as he wanted and still get away with it. A guy who changed girlfriends like clothes.

He seemed confused by my statement. Honestly, how thick was he. 'A guy like me…?'

'Yeah! You must have a train of girls back in New York ready to kiss the ground you walk on. But let me tell you, I'm not that kind of a girl. I'm old fashioned – One man woman… I believe in true love… and I have found mine – Jacob,' I finished with a sigh. Thinking of Jake always did this to me… made my heart flutter.

'And let _me _tell _you_ that I, too am a one woman man,' he said extracting his wallet and pulling out a photograph from its folds. He held it up in the yellow light from the bedside lamp.

I squealed with excitement. Seeing people in love excited me. I rushed over to him and grabbed the photograph. It was of an extremely pretty girl with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. 'Wow,' I sighed, slightly jealous but happy nevertheless. 'You're so lucky,' I gushed, returning the photo to him.

He looked at the photo with disdain and all too soon kept it on the table, out of sight. 'No, I'm not lucky,' he said in a monotone.

Huh? Why was he saying that? And then it clicked. The sad face… the lost demeanor… the loneliness… 'So _this_ is you're problem,' I said carefully. What a bitch this woman must have been to have caused him such heartbreak.

'This woman had dumped you,' I said with an accusatory glare at the photo. He looked away. 'Life has dumped me,' he said before walking away and sitting on the edge of the bed.

'What?' I frowned. What _had _happened to cause him so much misery? He stayed silent. 'Oh! The famous silence and all. What is this big secret?' that caused you so much pain, I completed in my mind. I had to do something about it.

'Anyway, it's this girl who ditched you, right? You have to get her out of your life,' I asserted as forcefully as I could. I took the photo and a matchbox off the table and went up to him.

'Here take this photo and burn it up,' I said brandishing the photo in front of his face. I had a theory. Any extreme reaction against something that caused you pain could lighten it to a great extent.

'What childishness is this?' he asked exasperated. 'Listen to me! Be childish! Do as I say. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after this,' I urged him. Grudgingly, he took the photo and the matchbox. He lit a match and slowly brought it to and edge of the passport size photo. I squealed with happiness as the woman in the photo caught fire.

Another theory: once you get rid of all physical memories your mind too feels free to let go of all the hurtful memories. Therefore, I looked into his green eyes that reflected the flames and said, 'Go flush it!'

He looked at me incredulously. 'Go! Do it!' I pressed. He grimaced but nevertheless, got up and went to the loo. I waited till I heard the familiar sound of the gurgling water taking the bitch's memory down the drain.

He came back and looked at me with a serious expression. 'After doing this stupid, childish stuff… I'm actually feeling good! You were right!' his face broke into a true smile… for the first time. I beamed. My heart fluttered. I had managed to make him smile!

'See? I told you!' I said, grinning. 'Ok, now that you're a little normal, let me tell you something. You deserve someone much better. I mean, you're really good looking and have a good heart… rich too…,' I said after an afterthought. He seemed shy at the praise. '… You can get a much better girl than her. She was shit compared to you,' I made a face to impress on her mediocrity compared to him.

His smile widened. He looked at me gratefully. 'Thank you… that's really nice of you… Thanks,' he grinned. Apparently, he was not good with praise. I found that incredibly adorable. A rich Greek God who couldn't handle praise… laughable.

I giggled. 'I'm telling you,' I said complacently. 'Am I a girl or not? So tell me, what kind of girl do you want?' I said, my brain buzzing with excitement of finding him a perfect girl. 'I…' he stammered, embarrassed.

Suddenly it clicked. Oh my God, why didn't I think of that before? I noticed he had turned around. I hurried around him and placed myself before him. 'What do you think of me?' I asked.

He looked taken aback. 'What - '

He was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. He opened the door and looked out into the corridor. Suddenly he was beside me and taking my hand he pulled me outside and started running down the passage opposite to the reception area. I was bewildered. What the hell was happening?

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter and will answer questions…**

EPOV

As we passed, many more doors burst open and semi clad people emerged. The dishelved receptionist was going around banging on doors, shouting, 'Get out! Police raid!'

I knew what repercussions this could have for Bella and me since we both did not have our luggage. I pulled her towards the back door that the receptionist had pointed out. I had to get her to safety before the police misunderstood the situation and put her behind bars.

She looked at me, he chocolate eyes wide with bewilderment. 'Edward, what's happening? Police?' she gasped trying to keep up. I reassured her with a grin. 'Nothing. Just run…' I said trying to make a joke of the situation.

The receptionist appeared beside us. As we climbed up the stairs, she turned to him and asked him the same question she had asked me. He glared incredulously at her apparent innocence. 'Oh God! Why do they keep getting dumber by the night? Listen, next time just get a suitcase to prove you're authentic guests,' he muttered. She was thoroughly confused. 'But my luggage is in the train…'

I controlled my laughter and led her through an alley, down the road. We ran till we reached the station, where the yellow Porsche still stood. I fetched the keys out of the pockets of my trousers. The reason we had decided to wait at the hotel was because the car had run out of petrol and there was no petrol pump nearby. I barely managed to take it up to the silent petrol station a little way ahead and waited. The pump would open in half an hour.

'Please God, enough excitement for a night. No more, please. Just make it the most boring night possible!' Bella had her eyes shut and hand tightly knotted as she prayed.

I remembered what she had asked me before we had been so rudely interrupted. What did I think of her? I looked at her profile… her pale white skin… the chocolate brown hair falling past her shoulders… her thin wrist… her petite form… her bell like voice… her amazing sense of humor… her exuberance… her zest for life… her infectious happiness…

My thoughts were spinning out of control. All of a sudden the preciously irritating girl became excruciatingly endearing. She had given me a new life by saving me from taking my life on the train. She had made me smile when everything seemed bleak. She had liked me… genuinely liked me and was happy to see me happy…

So what did I think of her? The earlier depression was still not entirely gone and this added confusion was taking a toll on my senses. I needed fresh air. I got out and went around to lean against the bonnet of the car. I heard the passenger door open behind me and Bella too came out and stood beside me.

'Go sleep Bella,' I said. She shook her head. 'I can't,' she said looking exhausted. I decided to ask her what she had meant earlier.

'So… why did you ask me earlier if I liked you or not,' I said cautiously. Immediately, she became her hyper self. 'Oh yes! So tell me what you think of me?' she asked. 'Why?' I raised my eyebrows at her.

'That's no answer. Just tell me what you think of me… Do you think I'm smart? Funny? Cute? Do you like me?' she asked, her chocolate orbs wide with mirth.

I thought about it. Of course she was all those things and much more. 'Yeah… yeah I do…' I sighed.

Her smile showed even brighter now. 'Great! So if you like me, you'll definitely like my best friend. Alice. She's exactly like me… to the last t!'

Oh! So this was what she meant! I felt a little disappointed. I had thought she had really meant what she had asked. I grudgingly remembered that she was already in love with… what's his name? Yeah, Jacob.

'Listen,' she lowered her voice conspiringly. 'I'm soon going to run away from home, go to Washington and get married to Jacob. Alice is waiting for me in Jacksonville right now. You can meet her there. Then, all three of us can run away together. Her parents are not alive anymore so she stays with us during holidays. My mum's very protective of her and since she inherited a large fortune from her parents, my mom won't let her get married to a stranger. We don't have to worry about that… you're rich. So you two can also run away with me. Then we can all go and settle down in California… live beside the beach… go snorkeling and diving every day!' she finished on an electrifying note.

I laughed at her obvious enthusiasm for doing something adventurous. She talked of a runaway wedding as thought it was the most thrilling experience possible.

'How about we do this? Let's you and me run away together and go and live near the beach in California. So if you don't reach home now, that would mean you have run away…' I smirked. I suddenly noticed I was flirting with her.

She shook her head. 'Look if you run away with Alice, then you get a wife _and_ a buddy,' she said with an air of explaining two-plus-two-equals-to-four to a toddler.

'That's ok, but if I ran away with you, even then this offer would be valid, right. I still get a wife and since Alice is your best friend, she get's to be my buddy,' I said. Still flirting.

She seemed annoyed at this. 'I'm trying to fix you up with my friend/sister and you're full on flirting with me?'

I laughed. God was she adorable. 'Are you always this crazy or is today a special day?' I asked making the entire conversation a joke.

'_I'm _always this crazy. What about you?' she asked relaxing back to the earlier position on the car's bonnet beside me. 'My first time. Never met another one like you before,' I confessed holding up my hands in mock guilty. She playfully nudged my shoulder. 'Don't worry. Come with me to Jacksonville… you'll see many more like me…' she said. I doubted it. She was special… different… no one could possibly be like her.

For the next few minutes I was subjected to a tail of Bella and Alice's days in high school and NYU where Bella pursued English Literature and Alice, Fashion Design. She had meant the entire conversation to impress me about Alice but I was deeply touched by Bella's part in the anecdotes. I had no idea where this was heading.

At five, the petrol pump opened and with a filled tank, we were on our way to D.C., where we would pick up her luggage and then proceed to Jacksonville.

On the way, I learnt that Bella was the daughter of the police chief in Forks, Charlie Swan and a fun- loving Renee. They were divorced now and Renee lived in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil, a minor league baseball player. She had spent the last two years of high school in Forks, bonding with her dad. There, she had met Alice Brandon, her best friend and Jacob Black, her boyfriend. Jacob was her dad's friend's son. They became really good friends. Her dad and mum were fine with that. But when they got into a relationship after she graduated, they were – to say the least – apprehensive. Bella's mom had met him at graduation and warned her that he was not right for her. She disapproved.

Her dad said that being a Quillette, he was a hot headed and unstable person who could get violent. He could not give her emotional security. She remembered with a grimace the extensive discussion they had probably had related to this. I noticed that she was thoroughly convinced that he was completely in love with her so all other arguments were worthless.

Anyway, back to the story, after graduation she went to NYU with Alice. She loved reading – classics, especially. She had a thing for love stories. She had just completed her course and was going to join the publishing company in San Francisco that had offered her an internship. That was of course, after the wedding.

The radio in the car was playing classics in this unearthly hour of the day. Debussy. I unconsciously started humming along. At first I didn't notice that she had stopped talking. I felt her gaze on me and so turned to face her, eyebrows raised.

'You know Debussy? Wow! Sing it out loud,' she demanded. I obliged. I sang along, remembering the carefree days when I had sang these lines with my whole family in attendance.

Soon after, we reached the capital. We collected the luggage from the station and decided to relax for some time.

We found a restaurant in the outskirts of the city that was open at six thirty in the morning. We ordered but wait turned out to be too long. Neither of us could keep our eyes open. The waitress had to wake us up with a vigorous shake. I was a little apprehensive to be driving all the way to Jacksonville. I knew if I kept up my speed we could reach there late at night. But knowing that I would have Bella beside me put all doubts out of my mind.

*

As she had told me practically about her entire life, I felt I too owed her an explanation. I was still reserved about telling her the 'secret' not because I didn't trust her but because I didn't trust myself to be able to speak about it.

I told her about my parents. Carlisle and Esme, the famous surgeon and interior designer. I told her I had a brother but didn't mention his name. Neither did I mention my surname. That would be a giveaway. I told her I had grown up in Chicago. I attended Dartmouth and graduated five years ago. I lived in New York. I told her some more frivolities of my life. Throughout she listened as attentively as she talked. And yet she did not press to ask bout a single thing that I myself didn't tell her. I was floored. I didn't know a person could be so understanding.

We stopped for lunch at a small guest house that looked over a seasonal river that was now filled with clear tranquil water. After lunch, we sat over a wooden bridge that hung halfway over the river. There was no sun and a cool breeze was blowing. It was immaculately relaxing. We sat there, our legs dangling over the edge of the bridge. She was chewing on an apple.

'You're an amazing singer, you know that?' she said. I smiled. 'There was a time when I wanted to become a professional pianist. I can play the piano. There wasn't a bigger passion than music in my life. But now…' I stopped. Dangerous waters. 'Now what?' she asked curiously. When I didn't answer she continued, 'I feel if a person really wants something – like really wants it- then nothing can stop him from getting it. Anyway, what are you talking about? It's not like you're dead. You can always start now!'

A few minutes passed in silence.

'Let me start the conversation,' she said after some time. I smiled. 'Please,' I said. She kept the apple aside and rubbed her hands in anticipation. I cringed. What was she thinking?

'The water's good, no?' she asked, looking over into the clear blue liquid. I sat up. Oh god, this couldn't be good. Did she plan to do what I thought she would do? 'Listen Bella, maybe we should go…' I said trying to get up but she held on to me. 'Don't you think it'll be cool to see how cold it is?'

'Bella… I wanted to ask you something… have you thought of maybe seeing a psychiatrist?' I was desperate now. Someone make her stop. 'Oh shut up! See, we might never get a chance to do something like this again so why let it go?' she squealed. 'Hello, we don't _want_ to do something like this. You crazy?' I argued trying to keep her still.

'You've tried childishness. It was fun, right? Now just do something crazy for once. I promise, you'll love it!' and with that she tugged on to my shirt and I had the empty sensation in my stomach. We were falling. A moment later we crashed into the cold water.

'You need a psychiatrist,' were my first words when we emerged out of the water. God, could this get any worse? I was chilled to the bones and could see that she was too.

*

We changed our clothes in a room in the small guesthouse. I had bought some clothes on the way. I emerged wearing my jeans. By mistake I had left my t-shirt outside. 'Don't look,' I called out to Bella. 'Ha ha!' she chuckled.

I looked up. I froze. Bella was in the process of pulling on a t-shirt. I had an unobstructed view of the milky white skin on her back. In that moment of uncontrolled emotions I imagined a series of episodes involving her and myself in a way that even I was embarrassed to think of.

I don't know how but suddenly I felt a different kind of warmth inside me. Suddenly, I could trust her with my life. Then how did a little secret matter?

'Heard of Emmett Cullen?' I asked quietly, pulling on my t-shirt. 'Of course! The industrialist, right, who crashed on Wall Street last year?' she answered turning around. I nodded, not looking at her. 'He's my brother,' I said without emotion.

Silence. I looked up at her to gauge her reaction. She looked shocked. 'So it was your sister who abandoned Cullen's Industries and ran away with Royce King,' as soon as she said it she gasped and covered her mouth. Yes, the great scandal. Rosalie's scandal. Why was I even surprised that this was the first thing she would relate to me. 'Yes, my best friend… practically sister,' I said with a grimace. She blanched. 'I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. That was really thoughtless of me. I shouldn't have said it.'

'It's ok Bella. I need to hear it. If someone's sister can do something so disgusting… my parents cared for her like their own daughter. And she in spite of being our company's creative director… she didn't think twice before running away with that bastard. She handicapped our company. It was because of her that Em crashed in Wall Street. That bitch!'

'No Mr. Cullen, you shouldn't speak so harshly of your sister. She was in love. People do crazy things in love. You should forgive her -'

I interrupted her. 'What are you talking about? Who told you all this? Which cheap novel have you read this… this is all bullshit ok? Love indeed,' I was seething. How could she defend Rosalie?

She held up her hands trying to calm me down. 'I understand Mr. Cullen… it's ok. I'm sorry.'

I turned around. She shifted behind me. 'You're a millionaire, dude… please do us all a favor and run away with Alice. Then we all can be rich.'

I smiled in spite of myself. Count on Bella to be able to make me smile. 'You're an original piece, you know that?' I said turning back to her. She shrugged.

**R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We'll get to know Edward's story.**

BPOV

I chastised my stupidity. How could I be so shallow? Edward had told me his deeply guarded secret and how had I reacted? Ok… so I was sitting with _the _Edward Cullen, co-owner of Cullen's Industries. I mentally kicked myself at my stupidity.

We were sitting in the car and for once neither of us was talking. It was a little uncomfortable. I wanted to break this tension but couldn't find the right words. Now that I knew his problem, I didn't know how to solve it. All I could understand was that if he did not forgive his sister he could not be happy.

I was startled when he started speaking. 'Rosalie and Jasper Hale are my parents' friends' twins. When their parents died, they started living with us. Six years ago, they graduated from college. Jasper went to law school and Rosalie joined her father's company – at that time Hale's industries. I was still in college and Emmett who's ten years older than me was the Assistant C.E.O. to her dad. We had all grown up together and were the closest of friends.

'Five years ago, the year I graduated, Emily and Marcus were killed in a car crash. They left their company which was not very huge at that time to Emmett. He made Rosalie the Creative Director. They expanded the business and even I joined then. Emmett and I opened a separate set of industries a year later – Cullen's industries. But we still operated majorly with Hale's. Then last year, she met that bastard, Royce King. We all tried to reason with her but she was _in love_ with him. Em refused to let her give him shares for Hale's and so she abandoned us. There was no one as capable a Creative Head as her and so Hale's Industries crashed. This was a major blow to even Cullen's industries which was very intricately connected to Hale's.

'I was told to step into her shoes but I was too shocked and incapable to be as good as her. I was better at administration but as they say – desperate times call for desperate measures.

'Then, six months ago, Royce King did what he was best at. He destroyed her and left her. Emmett was murderous. Jasper beat him up to pulp. We managed to stop it from becoming big news. My parents accepted her back but my brother and I couldn't. She wanted her job as Creative Director back. I would willingly have given it to her but for what she had done. Em left the decision to me. I refused. We fought. She sued. We decided to settle outside court. We're still settling… I didn't think I could take it any more… my family divided and fighting… because of me… I was suicidal…'

I listened with amazement. I don't think he would have told anyone this… then why was he telling me… his innermost secrets and insecurities. I couldn't bear to see him so sad and broken.

'Mr. Cullen, your sister was in love. It's that simple. When someone is in love, then nothing is right or wrong. You just do what your heart says. Of course, Royce King is the biggest bastard I've seen or heard of… but Ms. Hale was obviously in love. I think you should forgive her. And then you all can put this behind you and support her in this most traumatic experience she is going through… she must need her family right now…' I shuddered at what she must be going through… poor Rosalie.

Edward smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least the worst had passed. His right hand was on the gear between us. I patted it lightly. He looked at me with a funny expression.

'You need to stop calling me Mr. Cullen. It's Edward remember?' he said giving me a mock stern look. I giggled. 'Yes Boss,' I said saluting.

*

The rest of the way was just as fun filled as before the guest house. I took a short nap and then drove a couple hundred miles while Edward rested. We reached my mother's house at two in the morning. I wondered if my mom would be up.

Edward stopped the car outside the two story cottage. The windows were dark. Mom was probably asleep. I hated the prospect of having to wake her up. I looked at him. He was staring straight ahead. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He looked at me and smiled.

'So this is it… I've brought you home… with your luggage. I hope I'm off the hook now?' he said, still smiling.

'Thanks so much. I really can't say it in words how grateful I am…' I said, blushing. It was true. I really didn't have enough words to relay my gratitude.

'Bye Bella,' he said softly, with something like regret in his eyes. I then realized that he was a complete stranger here. He did not know anyone in Jacksonville. To be true with myself I was scared at what he might do if left alone. 'What? Where are you going? You don't know anyone over here. Come inside. I can't let you go somewhere alone,' I said quickly.

'No Bella, I'll manage…' he was interrupted by the opening of the front door of the house. I saw the pixie form of Alice standing in the porch. Brilliant. 'Listen, don't make a scene in front of Alice. Just come inside. I have to talk to you,' I said sealing the conversation.

We got out and I ran all the way to hug my best friend and sister tightly. It was hard to say that we had been separated only four weeks. It was so good to be home. I saw her looking over my shoulder at Edward with slightly suspicious eyes.

I grabbed her hand and took her over to introduce them. I loved playing matchmaker. 'Alice this is Edward. And Edward,_ this_ is Alice,' I said looking carefully at him to notice his expression. I was a little disappointed when they merely shook hands with polite smiles. I had already called her about Edward.

'Renee and Phil are waiting in the kitchen for you,' she said. 'They're so happy. Let me just go tell them that it is you. Oh and by the way, they don't know a thing about you missing your train… so good luck!' she smiled evilly and skipped back towards the house. I stared after her. I had counted on her to have cooled my mom down before I reached… oh God!

I heard a chuckle behind me. I glared at him as though it was his fault. He was taking the luggage out. I grabbed hold of a couple of bags and stomped into the house. We kept the luggage near the entrance. I was met by a huge hug and kiss from my sleepy mom in the kitchen and a hug by Phil. Alice sat on the kitchen counter. Smiling evilly. Behind me I heard Phil, 'And you are…'

Here we go. I turned around and went to stand by him. 'I'm Edward… Masen,' he stammered. I came to his rescue. 'I met him on the train. I got out of the train at Baltimore and with my terrible luck, I missed it. He got to me Annapolis but again I missed it and was about to be done for but he saved me and brought me safely home,' I finished.

Their expressions changed from smiling to shocked to anxious to appalled to grateful. My mom with her typical gusto came and hugged him. 'Thanks for our daughter. We owe you. You have to stay with us and let us make up to you,' she said eyes brimming with tears. Typical mom. But I had to suppress a grin. There was no way he could say no to my mom. Yes! I thought ecstatically. He would be here for at least a week.

But apparently, Phil was not so trusting. 'And what is it that you do for a living?' he asked. 'I'm a… pianist,' said Edward. I smiled. Our private joke.

'Bella I have to talk to you before anything else… Alice why don't you show Edward to the guest room?' Renee said, pulling me to her room. I wondered what this was all about. I heard Alice and Edward climbing up the stairs to the guest room. I felt something heavy drop in my stomach.

**Hold your horses. It's canon pairings. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A little twist…**

EPOV

I could find only one word to fittingly describe Bella's house – vivacious like her. The colour tones were loud and it was decorated with much precision. The guest room had a double bed with attached bathroom. I thanked Alice and she went out to get me pillows and sheets while I unpacked.

I again heard footsteps. Bella hurried up and closed the door behind her. 'Listen, I'm in trouble,' she whispered. 'I told you about Jacob, right? Now - '

She was interrupted by the opening of the door. Alice stood there staring at them. 'Bella what are you doing?' she chastised her friend.

Bella rearranged her expression and smiled. 'Alice you have to run away and get married to Edward,' she said. I stared. Was she mad? Alice too seemed to be agreeing with me. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her. 'I asked: what were you doing.'

'Oooooh… possessive huh? Don't worry, we were not doing _it._ Now turn around. I have to talk to him,' she said sweetly. Bringing back her face close to my ear, she whispered, 'There's a broken boat nearby on the beach. Wake up early and meet me there. _Tada,_' she said aloud and went out, leaving me surprised and alone with an irate Alice. I motioned Bella's craziness with my hand. She grimaced and went out. Women!

*

Even though I had slept only for four hours, I felt oddly refreshed in the cool morning breeze waiting for Bella. I saw her approaching me from among the waves. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. A vision to behold. She seemed absolutely at ease to be in the present surroundings. Like they were meant only for her.

'Did the bed bugs bite? Why so grumpy?' she asked winking. I straightened my expression. I hadn't realized that I was frowning at myself; now she thought I was frowning at her. 'Oh yeah, they were huge… scary I tell you,' I joked. 'Poor you,' she said.

'Did you wake me up at six in the morning just to chit-chat?' I mumbled. 'Oh yeah,' she said suddenly getting serious. 'There's a problem.'

'What now?' I asked, rolling my eyes. 'Felix is coming,' she spat. 'Who the hell is Felix, now?' I said irritated. 'Felix Volturi… the guy my mom is setting me up with,' she muttered. 'What? Won't she even ask you before doing that?' I was getting angry now. 'Actually, there's a story behind it,' she said almost apologetically. I grimaced. 'Proceed.'

'Felix Volturi is the son of Phil's friend, Aro Volturi. We were great friends in Phoenix. They always thought we would be perfect for each other as we were on the same page. Between the two of us, we loved all the attention. And then, I grew up and started taking the entire Felix episode as a joke… but last night I found out that my mom and Phil were serious…they are all serious and I lost it!' she took a deep breath after rattling non stop. 'He's coming today… here.'

'So?' I knew there was more. 'So? I'm running away!' she exclaimed. I jumped. Between my anger and fear of losing contact with her, I felt pretty much frustrated. I didn't want her out of my sight. She couldn't run away… not now.

'No! Will you quit saying that?' I grumbled. 'There must be another way…'

'For example?' she asked, her face skeptic.

'Just tell you mom about… what's-his-name…Jacob,' I ventured.

'Bad idea. She'll just emotionally blackmail me and keep me here,' she sighed.

'Get Felix fixed up with Alice.'

She made a face. 'Next.'

'Don't get married… to anyone.'

'Next.'

'Prove in court that Felix is impotent.'

'He's not impotent.'

'Ok…hang on… how do you know?'

'Next.'

'Have you two…'

'Next.'

'Have you seen him do it with someone else?'

'Dude, next.'

'But how do you know?'

'You just get to know…'

'Bella.'

'Edward.'

*

The 'elders' packed us, that is, Bella, Felix, Alice and me off to the beach. Obviously, an attempt to get Bella to spend _quality time_ with her old friend. I ended up feeling extremely put out although I couldn't understand why. Alice kept me company and sane. I could see why Bella said they were so alike. She too was talkative and fun to hang out with.

Seeing Bella in a two piece swim suit was like a nail on the head. I saw how Felix looked at her, like she was something to eat… and I felt a mad urge to pounce on him. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling… jealous?

My breathing had caught in my throat when I saw her in that outfit. She looked… exotic. As she splashed in the waves, I felt my palms sweat and the collar of my shirt grow tighter. I struggled to breathe. What was happening to me?

I told Alice about my journey with Bella to distract myself. She shook her head when I told her about the guest house river-jumping incident.

I saw Bella and Felix take a short walk on the beach. They were talking. Getting along, probably. They were approaching now. I tried averting my eyes. Bella broke off from Felix and ran towards us. 'Mom's calling you Alice,' she panted on reaching us. Alice grimaced and left.

'Is Felix coming towards us? Is he looking at us?' she whispered to me once Alice was out of earshot. I was on the alert. What was this fireball planning? She was too close now. 'Get away Bella,' I said warily, taking a step back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on my cheek. I stumbled, my cheek burning. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. 'Did he see that?' she whispered excitedly.

I looked over her shoulder. Felix looked flabbergasted. 'Hey!' I yelped. 'This is not what it looks like,' I called. She turned around and covered her mouth in mock shame. 'Oh Felix!' she gasped. Way to go Oscar-winner.

'She's just acting, buddy. There's nothing going on between us,' I distanced myself from her. 'Oh yeah, there's nothing between us… tell him Edward… there was nothing between us in New York either,' she was grinning madly. I flinched. What the fuck? Felix turned and walked off in a huff. 'We didn't even know each other in New York,' I called out in a last attempt.

Bella was giggling uncontrollably behind me. She winked at me and left. I was left gaping. This girl was something!

I walked back in a daze. I touched my cheek where she had kissed me. I bumped into Felix outside the house. I caught his arm. 'She's just acting… she did all that to show you,' I said carefully. 'And why would she do that?' he lashed out. I shrugged. 'You better ask her,' I said, walking away. That's right. I knew I was inviting my own death.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't get your hopes up…yet**

BPOV

I remembered the kiss more than the incredulous expression on Felix's face. I lauded my own brilliance. And then stupid Edward went and ruined it all. Couldn't he just play along? But I had to say bye to him before going. Why? I don't know. I just had to.

I entered his room quietly. He was lying spread-eagled on the bed, mouth slightly opened. I stifled a laugh. He looked so adorable! It looked like he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

I shook him awake. He looked to shout but I quickly put a finger on his lips to stop me.

'Don't shout, you'll wake everyone up,' I whispered urgently. 'I'd set up such a nice scene. Felix would have been back in Phoenix by now. But thanks to you now he wants to talk to me… alone… so I'm running away,' I continued whispering. His eyes widened. 'You're going…now,' he whispered back incredulously. 'Yes, now… just came to say goodbye,' I said.

He looked around hopelessly as though he couldn't place the missing piece of the puzzle. 'But he saw us together. If you run away now, he'll tell your mom and Phil, and he'll beat me to pulp with that heavy baseball bat of his!' he murmured. Why didn't I think of that? 'Great! So you also come with me,' I said ecstatically. We could run away together.

'But if we run away together, then their hunch will be proved without doubt,' he reprimanded. 'Big deal! How does that matter to you?' I said.

'Correct! How does that matter to me? Come on,' with that he got out of the bed and started packing his bag.

Within five minutes, we tiptoed outside the house. I saw him looking back towards the house in my peripheral vision. He tapped me on my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows at him. 'Does Alice know we are running away?' he asked me quietly. 'No, why?' I asked looking back at the house. I stopped. Shit!

'No Alice, don't shout! I promise I'll come back in a few days,' I called out to Alice who was staring at us shocked out of the window. As if on cue, she turned around, and I heard the shriek, 'Renee! Phil!'

My face had gone white. 'Hurry up, let's see if we can find a taxi from the main road,' I swore tugging onto his t-shirt. 'Unbelievable man! _If _we can find a taxi?' he shouted in my face. '_I_ didn't know that Alice would see us,' I shouted back. 'Now hurry up!'

But he stood his ground. This man was going to get us killed! 'You've created enough of a mess. Now you listen to me,' he whispered through his teeth and pulled me towards the back of the house ignoring my attempts to tell him that I did not want to go back.

We climbed the exterior steps that led to the roof of the house and hid behind the small attic. 'Look, Alice saw us going out the front door. Now Phil will get everyone to search the beach and the main road. They'd have caught us within minutes. But one place they won't look is in their own house,' he explained. I nodded appreciatively.

'Did you plan to run away with the photo lady?' I joked. He looked around. 'Where's your boyfriend meeting us?' he asked. Oh I forgot about that! 'Uh actually… I haven't been able to talk to him as yet,' I answered meekly. He stared incredulously at me. 'Your boyfriend doesn't even know that you are running away for him?' he asked furiously, his nostrils flaring. I shrugged guiltily.

'Really Bella. What are you doing with your life? Everything can't always be a joke. You have to get serious sometimes. See where this had landed us. People are searching to kill me and I'm not even getting the girl. Great,' he said slowly, frustrated. I could hear Phil brandishing his bat at Edward's name. I sighed.

'I told you to run away with Alice…You were pretty serious in life yourself and yet you too got in a mess anyway. Look, neither you nor I know what will happen tomorrow. But what we do know is that whatever happens, I will be responsible for it and no one else. I don't want to blame anyone else for my decisions. So I do what my heart tells me to do. And you know what? These moments that we are spending together now, they're beautiful. When we'll think back, they'll bring a smile to our face. Have I said too much?' I smiled at him. He was looking at me curiously. Slowly, he shook his head. I grinned.

We waited for another hour before climbing down the stairs. I looked back. I was feeling guilty and sick. Something was nagging me. 'Edward, am I doing something wrong?' I looked at him with beseeching eyes. Please say something. He sighed. 'Bella, if today I can understand Rosalie, I'm sure tomorrow Renee will understand you too.'

I smiled gratefully. I'll be back! Promise! Please forgive me!

We ran into the darkness and found a taxi that took us to the airport. A two hour flight later, we landed in Seattle. Another rented Porsche, this time red, took us through to Forks.

We chatted normally on the way… and yet there was something bothering me at the back of my mind. It was as though I was scared of missing a train. It was as though something really special was on its way to leave my life forever. This couldn't be right. I would be going back to Jacksonville in a week at most – with Jacob – to beg forgiveness. Then what was it?

As we neared Forks, my heart beat became faster. I did my best not to jump in my seat. I wanted to hug Edward tightly – thank him for bringing me to my love. Oh my God! I was going to see Jake again! I couldn't wait!

*

The car came to a halt just off the La Push beach in the reservations. God! I was ecstatic. I wanted to just run out and into Jake's arms. I grabbed my backpack from the back seat all the time staring out at the little house which was his home. I could see him on the beach just beyond. He appeared to be looking in our direction.

I pointed him out to Edward and waved at him. 'Come, I'll introduce you,' I literally shrieked. I opened the door, but as soon as I did that I noticed something wasn't right. In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward hadn't moved an inch. I turned to face him with a questioning look.

He smiled his best smile at me. 'Goodbye Bella,' he said quietly. I was dazed. Why was he talking about leaving? No. He couldn't leave, not so soon. My heart clenched. Why was I suddenly feeling suffocated?

But I could see Jake standing on the beach. I wanted to run to him and yet I wanted to stay in the car forever. I looked back at Edward. He was still smiling my favourite smile. 'Stay like this forever,' he said in his husky voice. I got out of the car uncertainly.

He started the engine and reversed the car. I gave him a last cheery wave and ran down the beach before the car could vanish. It'd ok. I'll call him later.

**I know… very sad. Don't worry, it'll get better…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward's feelings will be cleared in this one… **

EPOV

Jasper was talking non stop. I felt like laughing my head off. His protectiveness for Rosalie was immense. Did he really think that we were that stupid so as let this little matter destroy our friendship? Finally I cleared my throat. Time to take some kick ass action.

'Ok, shut up Jasper. Give your vocals some rest. They must be tired. You know? Recently, I've been running into a lot of people like you,' I said. He stared. I took the case file in my hand. 'Rosalie,' I nodded at her. 'You and Em made Cullen's Industries what it is today. It's your hard work, sweat and blood. So these five things-' I held up the five clauses of the case, '- neither can anyone give them to you, nor you can ask them of someone. You can't ask for something that is rightfully yours. Whatever you may have done in your personal life is of no concern here.'

I stood up and extended my hand to shake hers. She took it tentatively. I smiled. 'Welcome back.'

*

The conference hall was packed. Every senior member was seated on the edge. With the current situation, it was understandable. Rosalie was Creative Director again, and I as co- owner of the company had to address them. _Let's get this done_.

I loosened my tie as I walked up to the podium. I gave everyone a smile. Relax them down.

'I know what rumors are circulating the market about me… Cullen's Industries is on the verge of collapse, Edward Cullen is not like his brother, he can't control the company, his girlfriend got married to someone else, etc. etc… all bullshit! Which, by the way, is all true.

'Bottom line is – we're truly messed up and royally screwed. All our recent ventures have failed and we're totally fucked up. Nothing worse could have happened to us… which means… that now, only something good can come out of this and it will!

'I know you all are depressed but you know what? If we really want to do something – like, really – then nothing in the world can stop us… buck up guys! Let's all do this together! You know we can do this!' I urged them.

Standing ovation. I felt a sense of pride in myself. Bella was right… if you really want something…

*

My first actual presentation was about to start. I wanted to venture into tele-communication and this meeting would decide if I would be allowed to do so or not. My first individual venture.

People were sitting around the long mahogany table. Only a glass door separated us. Ok fine, I admit, I was nervous. _I felt a small warm hand slip into mine. I looked over my shoulder. Bella smiled at me in encouragement. My heart beat slowed down. I could do this._

*

Man, I was getting late. Why'd I have to sleep so late? _I was talking to Bella. _I felt I was missing something. Instinctively I felt me collar. There you go – I wasn't wearing a tie. I hurried back. _Bella stood smiling at the front door, holding my favourite tie. _

*

It was raining. Not so surprising. It's New York after all. The day had been exceptionally good. We had finally launched out new tele-communication company. We were outside my house. My chauffer opened the door and held out an umbrella.

_Bella stood in the rain, soaking wet, looking completely relaxed. Instead of shrinking away from the wet she was enjoying it. She was enjoying life. She saw and beckoned me. I ignored the umbrella and went out to meet her. As I approached her, I heard music enveloping us – sweet like her. She held out her hand. I took it and twirled her around. We danced for the longest time, rain falling on our faces, music never ending. I took her in my arms and she told me the true meaning of life._

*

Yes I was in love with Bella. She was everywhere. I could feel her presence as often as my own shadow. She was there for me always. Every time I was in doubt, she had the perfect solution. She took care of all my mundane needs. She was angel. She was there for me…

True, I hadn't seen or spoken to her for the last nine months… ever since I left her at the doorstep of her happy world. But I was not sad for even a moment. I did not feel jealous or angry or any of the angst that I had felt with Tanya. Because she was always there with me. Always. When I closed my eyes, I could saw her. She was there in all my thoughts and actions. She was happy and she made me happy.

I did not try to contact her. I didn't know how comfortable she would be with me. I just savoured the feeling of being in love. It was a great feeling – it made me smile. It was enough to know that she was somewhere, living her life on her own terms, with someone she loved. I couldn't begrudge that man because he loved her too, and loving Bella was the most beautiful thing on this Earth. I was glad because I knew she was happy.

I named the first calling card launched by my company – Bella. For those who love to voice their thoughts.

Alice POV

I screamed. It couldn't be! He was supposed to be a pianist. Yet he was standing there, behind the podium, launching his company's first calling card – Bella. The news flashed again and again. It was definitely him. The scumbag. Edward Cullen.

It had been nine months. Nine months, and we had not seen hide or hair of Bella. It was as though she vanished into thin air. She never called. No letters. This wasn't my Bella – who couldn't spend two days without talking to me. Her mom was devastated at her abrupt departure from our lives.

He was so going to pay for this. I couldn't believe he would do this to us. Take our Bella away from us. I called up Phil. It took me all my self restraint to wait for him to take a flight and come here before I went hollering into that God damn office of his.

*

Edward-stinking-Cullen came down the stairs. I immediately launched myself at him, grabbing his collar and rattling him up. He looked shocked was to put it lightly. Another man, with golden – blonde hair and intelligent eyes put his hands around my waist and pulled me away, restraining me. Another man, broad shouldered and huge restrained Phil. 'Where's Bella?' I seethed.

EPOV

'Stop it,' I yelled at Jasper and Emmett who held Alice and Phil. They immediately let go. Security guards were surrounding us now. Alice stepped forward and repeated her question in the same dangerous voice. I cringed. Bella?

'Hi Alice. Hello Phil,' I muttered.

We sat in my office. Alice was literally panting with the effort of controlling herself from killing me on the spot. I could understand why. Bella had been missing for nine months now. I wanted to pacify her; tell her Bella was fine. But I couldn't. Not when Bella had herself been silent for so long. I shuddered. Why?

'Where's Bella,' Phil asked. I raised my head. 'Look Phil, she's fine. I can assure you she's fine. But I don't know where she is.'

'Shut the fuck up, you stuck up asshole. I saw you two running away together. You think we are fools. Just pick the goddamn phone and call her up. I want her here within the hour. I have to talk to her. Now,' she said. Her anger was insatiable. She swatted Jasper's hand away as he tried to give her water. It spilled but she ignored it.

'I know what impression you have. But it's not like this. Bella is not with me. I can't call her. She's not even in New York,' I said.

'How am I supposed to believe you? Are you tying to say she's somewhere all alone completely helpless that you don't even know where she is? What did you do to her?' she screamed, tears finally escaping.

I was alarmed. I couldn't let her think that Bella was anything less than happy when it wasn't true. I looked up at Jasper for help. He was always one to be able to calm people down. He nodded and put an arm around her shoulders. She broke down sobbing hysterically. God, I hated to see her so miserable.

'Listen Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Fine, I know where Bella is but believe me she's not in town right now,' I said kneeling down in front of her small crying form. 'Give me two days. I'll bring her back right here,' I pleaded.

She hiccupped. The sobs ceased slowly. She looked at me with beseeching eyes. I looked both of them in the eye and made my promise to bring Bella home to her family. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps his promise or I'll sue him for you,' Jasper said, making her smile.

He led them both out, while I told Emmett and Rosalie I had to go. I offered no explanation. I called my assistant, Jessica to make arrangements for a flight to Seattle that very day.

**Go Edward Go. Go reader review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry all Jacob lovers – my fanfic shows him in a bad light… yeah he's going to be a bastard…**

I stood in front of a small garage with a sign board proving my reason for visit – Jacob's Car Shop. I was a little confused. Weren't they supposed to shift to California? Shrugging, I entered through the metallic doors cautiously. The man sitting behind the table had long hair, olive complexion and extremely strong built to rival Emmett's. 'Jacob Black?' I asked uncertainly.

He looked up. For a moment he seemed to be confused at my appearance. Then he blanched. He probably recognized me. I gave him a small smile.

'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You might have heard of me. I too have heard a lot about you… from the same source of course,' I said holding out a hand. He took it. I handed him the gift I had brought for his family. He accepted it graciously, still looking bewildered. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the prospect of seeing Bella again.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, I landed into explanation. 'Bella said you guys would go back to Jacksonville after the wedding but I guess that has not been possible. Actually, her family is really worried and upset…' I stopped at seeing the blank expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows enquiringly.

'Who Bella?' he asked uncertainly. I froze. 'How many Bellas do you know, dude?' I asked scathingly. His face resigned. 'I don't know any Bella.'

The world came crashing around me. I sat perplexed. But I had left Bella here knowing that she… and then it struck me. Like a bolt of lightening. This man had dumped her.

*

_Bella rushed to meet Jacob. He would be surprised. Surprised but happy, she was sure. They would get married, go to Jacksonville and tell everyone and then settle in San Francisco. _

_He was standing on the beach, without a shirt. Her breathing hitched. She reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist startling him. He turned around. The initial shock at seeing her wore off but Bella couldn't see the happiness in his eyes that she was looking forward to. He seemed distant. Still shocked, she decided. So she loaded him with the good news of how she had run away from home to be with him. How did she reach here, he asked her. And she launched into an explanation of meeting with Edward… Masen, the pianist._

_He looked away. How dare she be with another man… spend a night at a hotel with him… run away with him? He knew what he had to do. He couldn't trust her anymore. He hadn't trusted her to begin with and now he had been proved right. _

_We can't be together anymore, he said simply. He was burning with rage and right now, he did not want to see her – at all. She backed away, stumped. No, Jacob you can't do this. I love you. She pleaded and cried but he did not listen. He didn't want to listen. He thought he had loved her too; she had been his obsession, his desire, his lust even when they had been friends. But now it was too much. He couldn't go against his family for her and now she had gone and proved to be totally incapable of his affection. He wanted nothing to do with her. He left her crying on the beach that held so many memories of them._

_He opened the door. She was standing there, her eyes red and puffy. She had probably cried herself hoarse during the night. He couldn't care less. He rampaged her pleas and in no uncertain terms shunted her off from the reservation. What he didn't notice was that along with her heart, he had completely broken her too._

I was numb. Here was the man whom Bella had loved with all her being and who had claimed to love her back equally. My hands shook. I fought to keep my voice calm.

'Where is Bella?' I asked quietly, afraid that if I let my emotions control me I would commit murder right there. 'Seattle,' he huffed.

'What's your relationship with her? She never mentioned she knew the Edward Cullen. So what is this famous industrialist doing across the country looking for her?' he asked abruptly. I gave him a dirty look. 'My relationship with Bella is beyond the scope of someone as cheap and disgusting like you.'

He flared up. Banging a hand on the table he shouted. 'How dare you call me cheap? It's she who wanted to marry me. I never said anything. She's crazy. You say you know her. Then you must also know how utterly mad she is. I can't spend my entire life with a person who refuses to live outside her dreams. I told her to go back to Jacksonville. Not my fault if she didn't listen to me. Fine, then how do I care? So before I do anything to your rich arse, you better clear off.'

I stood up. I would have liked nothing better than to punch him between the eyes, there and then. But I had more pressing matters in mind. This man was going to pay. I'd make sure of that.

*

I had just entered Seattle, when I got a call from Jessica. Bella was interning with Seattle Times. I reached the towering building of the biggest newspaper in the state. It was one in the afternoon. It had to be lunch time. I walked through the glass doors and asked the receptionist the directions to the cafeteria. She seemed to have recognized me and for the first time I was glad. At least I didn't have to go through the innumerous questions about my reason for visit.

I stood at the door to the light and airy room with the familiar clatter of people taking a break. My eyes swept the room and landed on a brown head ducked low over an unhealthy seeming sandwich. Her eyes did not waver and she ate her meal with indifference. Other people avoided her as much as she seemed to be avoiding them. She didn't see me not because I was not in her field of vision but because she didn't want to _see_ anything. I could hear the breaking of my heart at the sight.

I slunk into the shadows as she ghosted past and entered a cubicle just off the passageway. The door remained unclosed and I again went and stood by the frame. For sometime I continued to watch in grimacing silence before I could take no more and walked out of the building not bothering to notice the noted whispers.

The image kept replaying in my mind. My Bella… brown hair tied in a plaid pony tail, brown eyes with no light and purple bruises underneath for the lack of sleep, broken, helpless. I couldn't help it when another image came up in my mind… my own face staring back at me from within the bathroom mirror the day I had decided to end my life…

I felt sickened to the core. She was like me now…what I had been. And I knew from experience that it wasn't a great place to be. It was terrible. I waited in my car, taut. At five, she walked out the doors. Her head was bent against the fast flowing winds. She hugged her torso tightly, willing to keep herself from the chill.

I followed her. She crossed the road and walked about ten blocks till she came to a relatively run down apartment building. Sensing her direction, I drove ahead and came to a stop outside the building. I got out and sat on the steps.

A few minutes later, she reached the building. It was not until she reached the stairs that she noticed someone was sitting on them. She looked up startled. It took a moment for her to register who it was.

As soon as she recognized me, her face broke into a smile – a smile that reached no where near her eyes. I smiled in return too. Mine was a relieved one. Just seeing her in person was enough.

'Hi,' I offered when she failed to say anything. She blinked. 'Hi,' she replied in a forceful cheery voice. I winced. 'How are you?' I said, standing up. 'Great… really great… so… you here?' she continued hesitantly. Playing along, I said, 'Yeah, I heard you were here so… how's everyone?'

'Everyone's great,' she lied through her teeth. Stop beating around the bush. 'You've hurt me, Bella. Couldn't you tell me – call me?' I asked. Her smile faded. I took a deep breath and continued. 'Pack your bags. You're coming with me.'

She shook her head and looked at a point over my shoulder. 'You should leave, Edward. I can't come with you,' she said simply. I clenched my fist in anger. 'I'm angry enough, Bella. Don't make it worse. Now go up and pack your bags. We're leaving.'

Again she shook her head. 'I've made this mess and I have to live with it,' she said softly, still not meeting my gaze. My heart bled and my mind blazed. 'Listen, Bella, I really don't have the inclination to listen to this weird philosophy of your's. Come on, now,' I said with, getting more agitated by the second.

'You can't force me, Edward,' she said. Too right I could. 'Of course I can,' I said, voicing my anger now. She shook her head and began to walk past me. I caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back in place.

'What the hell are you doing?' she cried, squirming in my iron-grip. 'You've got no right.'

She continued to glare at me and trying to fight against my grasp. I held on and glared back. Finally she stopped and slumped helplessly. I let go.

'I can't do this, Edward. I can't have you do anything else for me. You've already done so much…' she said in a broken voice. I held back my own tears. I was aghast. How could she think I had done something for her when I owed my life to her?

'I have done a lot for you? Me?' I muttered furiously. 'If I'm standing here, it's because of you. I'm alive today because of you, you fool. This is like a second life for me and I owe it to you… do you know how successful I am today. I've launched a new company all by myself. Our company's at a better position than before the crash. And it's all because of you! Every time I'm in a fix, I sit back and think… what would have Bella done in my position? And I do just that…

'So, tell me again… how exactly do you owe me?' I took a deep breath. 'Now if you're done with your melodrama, go pack your bags. We're running late. We need to find a hotel.'

Her eyes were filled with moisture as she stared back at me with guilt and amazement. What was I going to do with this girl? Slowly, she nodded and turned towards the building. I followed her to her apartment.

It was extremely small. An open kitchen beside the living room. A single bedroom. No dining table. No television. No books. No form of life.

She opened her closet. If Alice would have had the misfortune to see its interior, she would surely have had a heart attack.

We were done in fifteen minutes. Bella left the keys and the month's rent with her neighbour and we walked to the car.

We booked into the Hilton. I let her precede me to the room. If she wanted to cry, then I'd give her some privacy.

*

I entered the suite quietly. There was no one in the sitting room. I stood against the door of the bedroom. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, having her soup. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She turned around and gave me a small smile.

'You stay in here, I'll book another room for myself,' I said. She seemed unfazed. 'Where's the need? This is such a huge place as it is,' she said. Still so innocent. I grinned. I was happy about this in spite of myself.

'Ok. Anyway, I can do karate,' I smirked. She laughed softly. 'Don't worry, I won't rape you,' she said. 'You can't,' I challenged, enjoying this relatively relaxed Bella. Maybe if I reminded her of the happier days, she would let her present sadness fade. 'I don't want to,' she reminded me. We both laughed.

'What a night,' she giggled. 'Hmm,' I agreed. 'You remember the hotel? Hotel Decent,' she said, her eyes lighting for the first time. Yes my plan was working. 'Decent, my foot,' she rolled her eyes. I wanted to tease her now that she was getting normal. I went and sat beside her.

'Did you now that those people thought you were a… whore… that night -'

'What shit? Seriously? A whore,' she cut me short incredulously.

I nodded, smirking. 'Remember how I asked you let me talk? But you are… well, you -'

'God, I was so stupid,' again she cut me short. 'I was such a big fool. Such a big fool. That's why all this is happening with me. That's why I'm in such a mess… everyday I keep thinking about the same thing… what should I say? What should I do to make him come back? I don't want to live like this anymore.'

And she broke down in front of my eyes. I flew into a murderous rage. The Bella I knew was not like this. How could she let some crazy son of a bitch do this to her? I got up.

'Bella, it's high time you got over Jacob. He is not worth your tears. That chapter is closed. You need to move on,' I yelled across the room. She turned her head as if to stop the idea of giving up her first love from touching her. I threw up my hands in despair. All for that moron?

'Listen, Bella,' I said more calmly, coming to kneel in front of her. 'Jacob has moved on. He's not even thinking of you. He's happy in his life,' I tried reasoning. She looked up hope gleaming in her eyes. 'Did you meet him? Did he say something? Anything?' she said, her voice laced with anticipation.

I sighed. 'Yes I met him,' I said getting up. 'The sooner you'll accept the truth, the better it will be for you. He's chucked you out of his life,' I said harshly. Anything to get her to forget him. 'You need to get over him. Just chuck him out of your life.'

Then I remembered. 'Photograph,' I said, excited. 'Burn up his photo and flush him out of your life… come on,' I urged. 'I don't have his photo,' she muttered guiltily. I rolled my eyes.

There had to be another way… Got it!

'We're going to call him up and you're going to abuse him… Even better… you're going to use the worst swear words you've ever heard,' I grinned devilishly.

I skid across to the table, where I had kept my phone. Without further ado I found his number and pressed the green button. Getting over her momentary shock, she slid off the bed and ran towards me looking scared. She shook her head violently and tried to pull the phone out of my hand. But I held her at bay.

Finally, he answered. 'Hello, Jacob? Yeah, one sec,' I said handing her the phone. She backed away refusing to take it. I grabbed her hand and forced the phone into it. I could hear Jacob talking confusedly.

After a lot of coaxing, she put it to her hear. 'Hello, Jacob?' she said into the phone. I could hear his voice from the other end. '_Bella, is that you?_'

'Yeah,' she said. I was telling her to go for it. I boxed the air in front of me to inspire her. '_Is that Edward Cullen in the background?'_

'Yeah,' she said her voice slightly stronger. 'Jacob I wanted to say that… I wanted to say…' I continued to action for her to proceed. Stop beating about the bush, I mouthed to her. She took a deep breath. 'You bastard… you son of a bitch… what do you think of yourself, huh? Did you, for a second, think that I would die if you left me? You thought that I would get depressed for scum like you? It's you who'll die the painful death, you asshole. And you'll burn all the way to hell – you fricking motherfucker - '

_Click. _The line went dead. Jacob had cut the phone.

Her panting eased. A contented smile began caressing her lips. She looked really pleased with herself. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. 'Feeling better?' I asked grinning idiotically myself. She nodded, 'Yeah.'

I punched the air in mock celebration. 'Thanks,' she breathed, handing me my phone. 'Anytime,' I winked at her, taking the phone. She stood there for a minute as though debating with herself about what to do next.

I was thoroughly taken aback when I suddenly found a pair of arms around my neck and Bella's warm petite body hugging mine. I stopped my fall backwards by clutching on the table and without thinking returned the embrace.

An electric bolt passed through us and the air around became charged. Her hair smelling of strawberries were intoxicating to say the least. I encircled her waist and buried my face in the crook of her neck, breathing into the smell of freesias. I felt lightheaded. My heart was thumping like mad.

Her hands played with my hair, while mine unconsciously traveled over her sides and back. She pulled her neck a little to the side and again, as though disregarding the command of my rational mind, my lips began sliding along a column on her neck till I reached the hollow of her ear. She was tantalizing me to the core.

Unable to help myself, I cupped her cheeks and broke off to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and a look shadowed her features at the break of contact. My heartbeat accelerated. Could it possible that she liked me enough to feel disappointed? My mind was fuzzy and before I knew it was leaning towards her.

My lips brushed against hers. A felt a pang deep in my abdomen as though all breath had been knocked out of me. Her lips were as soft as I had ever imagined. But the reaction also lit the reasonable part of my brain and I knew at once that this was wrong. I couldn't take advantage of her when she was most vulnerable.

I pulled away, leaving her face free of both my hands and lips. She opened her eyes slowly and unlocked her arms from around my neck. I immediately felt cold at the end of contact. She looked down in embarrassment. I could see guilt written all over her face. But she hadn't done anything! I was the one to blame.

'Umm… yeah so it happens,' I said, my voice hoarse. I was trying to convince myself rather than her. 'It's ok. It happens sometimes. It won't happen again,' I reassured her. 'I'm hungry. What did you order?' I attempted at changing the conversation.

**Hmmmm interesting… I love romantic scenes like these… please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's going to happen soon now…**

BPOV

I lay in the bed, under the quilt of guilt. I had taken advantage of Edward's kindness towards me; let my desperate longing for a loving contact overtake my sense of gratitude. I was still completely confused about the turns my feelings had taken in those few seconds.

One moment I had felt that sense of elation at finally being able to eradicate the reason of my abject living for the last few months and the next my body felt charged and hungry at his feather light touches. And then his lips had touched mine and I could actually feel my heart do a somersault. All too soon he had pulled away leaving me confused and very embarrassed.

He did not think of me that way and I had taken advantage of the moment. When he had pulled away, I felt sickened and guilty to use him for love I had lacked in these last terrible nine months. But I could swear that I had not intended to. It had just happened. Automatically. As though my mind had lost control over my body for those few seconds. I could almost blamed his endearingly crooked smile that had made me want to hug him.

I could not muster enough courage to apologize or say anything at all. He was perfectly normal with me as though nothing had happened. How could he let me off the hook, he should have left me then and there… left me with my miserable life.

I whimpered at the memory of the harsh days I had spent alone… broken… helpless. I could not fathom why Jacob had rejected me so. I could not understand what I had done to earn his disapproval. I tried to think of reasons and words I could say to bring him back. I called him almost everyday for three months to beg for his forgiveness. He always refused to talk for more than a minute and that minute too was spent at telling me not to call.

I had decided not to trouble him but figure it out myself. I felt terrible at the thought of the grief that I had left my family with. I had promised to return in a few days but the days were turning into months and I couldn't do anything about it. I had wanted to call them so many times… to reassure them that I was fine… but I couldn't get enough nerve. Not because I was afraid that they would reproach me, but because I knew they would accept my apology and pretend as though nothing happened. I couldn't live to see the disappointment in their eyes and I couldn't hurt them with my hurt.

And then I saw Edward. Sitting outside my building. For the first time in nine months – I smiled. He was a connection to my old life… A life I was trying to relocate. And he said all those wonderful things that actually made me feel wanted… not like I was scum on this earth…

I lifted myself to rest on my elbows and look across to the couch at his sleeping form. I smiled. I fell asleep, with my mind yearning thanks to the man who had brought back life when I had forgotten all about it.

*

We had been driving randomly for the last half an hour. I was laughing at the witty remarks he came up with. He smiled sincerely at my happiness. I had not felt relaxed for so long.

'We're going to New York, tonight. You're family is there and you have to go to meet them,' he said quietly, his eyes boring into mine. I blanched. No, I wasn't ready yet. He must have sensed my unease because a moment later he smiled my favourite crooked smile and I felt all my doubts melting away.

He stopped the car suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just nodded over my shoulder and I looked back. My heart skipped a beat.

We both unbuckled our belts and hurried out of the car. Running past a thronging crowd, I knew we barely had ten seconds. I was about to stumble when he caught my hand and pulled me through. We made it to the train just as its doors shut behind us.

I burst out laughing both with relief and excitement. 'I've been having nightmares for a few months in which I was trying to catch a train but somehow I always missed it,' I gasped as we reached our seat that he had apparently booked on his phone the previous night.

He grinned. 'Well now you've caught it,' he said. 'Yes!' I exclaimed. He was looking at me intensely as though his eyes had an x-ray vision. I smiled inwardly. I liked this piercing look. It felt nice to have someone be genuinely interested in me.

*

We were back at the Hilton at five to pack and leave for the airport. Just as we were about to take the elevator, I heard a viciously familiar voice call out my name – 'Bella.'

I spun around and felt Edward do the same. I was flabbergasted and annoyed. The last person I wanted to see right now had come to burst my bubble.

I saw Jacob walking across the lobby to where I stood. He came up to us and completely ignoring Edward took my hand in his and began to mumble an apology.

I was in a daze as I caught words like 'I was stupid and jealous', 'I'll make up for the last time' and 'We'll tell you parents together.'

I stopped his rambling with a look and grabbing Edward's hand I walked into the newly arrived lift.

I angrily stomped through the room putting clothes in my bag. I muttered angrily all that time. What does he think of himself? What kind of a pretentious dog is he? Break a heart one day and come back with the pieces on another. Why did he have to come now that everything was getting back to normal? What was his hidden agenda?

I felt strong hands stop my movements and resolutely setting me down on the bed. Edward kneeled before me, taking my face in those same hands.

'You know Bella? Emmett and Rosalie have always been the best of friends. And I know that they love each other very much. She connected romantically to Royce King when she thought her best friend let her down. And look where it landed her. But even today, in spite of all that, I can see the love in their eyes. I always asked myself – why couldn't they tell each other and be done with it? And then I answered myself – they were both afraid that the other may not feel the same way.

Then I saw both of them do exactly what their heart told them to do and told the other of their feelings. And now look at them – happily married for five months and expecting a baby…

Bella, do what your heart says. And I can feel it right now that your heart wants to forgive Jacob and accept him but your mind which fears getting hurt all over again is stopping you from doing so.

Don't make the same mistake as my brother and sister-in-law initially made. They killed themselves so many times they couldn't speak up – afraid of getting hurt. You're much braver and I know that you have the courage to forgive him… Bella, listen to your heart, please…'

I couldn't understand. Why did I have to go through all this? All that he said was true. That I was afraid of getting hurt again and that somewhere I did want Jacob back.

'Why are you taking his side?' I snapped, shaking my head derisively. He smiled ruefully. 'I'm taking both your sides… it takes courage to say sorry and I know that both of you belong together. Give him another chance Bella.'

I didn't know what to say. What if I did only to be hurt again? I didn't think I could handle another heart-break.

He seemed to have read my thoughts. 'He won't Bella. And if he does, we'll both karate him to death.'

I smiled in spite of myself. Edward always made me feel better, no matter what.

Even now, he took my hand and slung the carry bag on his shoulder. We left the room and he motioned the bell-boy to bring our luggage.

I hardly registered the walk back to the lobby where I saw Jacob still waiting for us. Then Edward did something that left my heart reeling. He transferred my hand from his own to Jacob's.

I flinched. Jacob smiled down at me even as I tried to avert my eyes from his gaze. Something about it was very… malevolent. I did not feel as safe as I had once had with his touch.

We reached the airport in a flurry. I still hadn't spoken a single word and was getting confused looks from Jacob and reassuring ones from Edward. I didn't know which ones to be angrier with.

At the airport, Edward bought another ticket and gave the previously booked ones to me and Jacob. I tried to protest but Jacobs's arms had bound me so tightly in a half-embrace that I couldn't move a muscle except walk beside him as he directed us. I still didn't trust myself to speak.

Edward sat a few seats ahead and I noticed acutely how he tilted his head back on the headrest in a final gesture and then not moving the entire time.

All through the flight Jacob told me how his business was doing so well; how he had dated Leah for sometime – to get over her, he added hastily; how he had felt jealous first with Edward Masen and then with Edward Cullen. Apparently, he still hadn't made the connection.

I fell into a fitful sleep, my head still swirling with very confused thoughts. I was starting to relax listening to Jacob talk about himself like he always did and I always listened. Yet, I couldn't fight with the uneasiness that had taken residence in me…

**Don't worry, Jacob is still a bastard…**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love Edward Cullen… he's the most perfect guy ever…I hope I've done justice to his character…**

EPOV

I rested my head against the head-rest and refused to move. I was afraid that if I did, I might just run to the seat back there and cut the arm that was holing my Bella to pieces. I ignored the hostess, pretending to be asleep.

But my mind was working furiously fast. I had heard his apologies and they had seemed sincere. I clearly remembered how much Bella had loved him. And I knew that I had no right to come in between two people who were obviously meant for each other but had been separated by a misunderstanding.

I had heard Jacob's words and deduced that his extreme reactions – on both occasions (behind leaving her and coming back to her) had in someway been influenced by me. I felt guilty at being the reason for this mess and thus realized that I had no business in coming between the two of them again. They were meant for each other.

I knew it would take Bella some time to be able to trust him again but I also knew that once she did, she would be happy to know she did. She'd see that and be happy. And I of course, wanted nothing but that. I wanted Bella to be happy. As happy as she could ever be. And I was ready to give up anything and everything – including my life – up for her.

It would be difficult but what was a little difficulty in the light of Bella's happiness?

*

We reached my house where I had told everyone to gather for us. I did not want to overwhelm Bella at the airport itself.

We were met with an air of celebration fit for the fourth of July. Renée hugged Bella so hard that it left her panting followed by Alice who was equally bad. I had my shares of hugs from Emmett and Rosalie who beamed at god knows what. I was getting a little uncomfortable at the environment around me.

All the air was knocked out of me as I felt a small body wrap itself around me. I looked down and saw Alice's spiky black hair under my chin. She let go and beamed at me. Then playfully hitting my arm, she said, 'Thanks a lot future brother-in-law!'

The world came crashing around me. Damn! I hadn't even thought of that. All these people thought that Bella and I were together. I searched for her in the crowd and saw her face mirroring my shock. I beseeched her to settle the matters there and then but she couldn't as she was being hugged by Esme… Esme? What the hell?

I got another heart attack. Carlisle and Esme were there. What were they doing her? Oh God… what was happening? Did they think that I was in a secret relationship with Bella for the last nine months and that I had kept her hidden? Yeah, that was probably it…

My eyes found Jacob who looked absolutely sour and ready to kill. I sent an apologetic look towards him which he nicely ignored.

Then icing on the cake – Emmett who was playing photographer insisted on making Bella and me stand _close_ together for a picture. I protested but Alice narrowed her eyes and snarled, 'Really? So you have the nerve enough to elope together but not enough to get a memorable picture?'

We complied. I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulders and she snaked her arm around my waist. I was very much aware at how close we were – the closest we had been since after the kiss. There was the unfathomable electricity in the air.

I wanted to take hold of my family and give them a thorough whacking up. Stop it guys! I glared at everyone in turn but they all laughed it off. I couldn't even bring myself to think how excruciatingly embarrassing it must be for Bella. But I couldn't even say anything. Bella had to explain her relationship with Jacob to her mother and Phil first.

During the course of lunch when much of the furor had died down, Bella trying to engage her mother in _the _conversation but was totally unsuccessful mostly because Renée was way too enthralled to have her daughter back to even let her talk.

After lunch, I found myself seated with Phil, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice in the living room. Bella and her mom had retired to the guest room to talk peacefully and Rosalie and Emmett had gone back to work. Esme had led Jacob upstairs to the other guest room. I hoped that he wouldn't say anything unwanted to her. He had been quiet during lunch ignoring everyone thoroughly. They had probably assumed him to be my 'friend' who helped keep Bella hidden… god! These people had some weird imagination – too many movies.

I knew they were expecting me to start blabbing – confirm their suspicions. They all looked at me expectantly. I did not budge. Finally, Alice let subtlety go to hell and spoke up.

'Weren't you supposed to elope with me? What caused the change of mind?' she teased me. I smiled. This pixie was adorable. 'Oh yeah, I was supposed to. It was dark and I thought it was you. Later it turned out to be your sister,' I winked back. They all burst out laughing. 'So why did you elope?' Jasper asked, taking Alice's hand in his. I stared. Could it be? Maybe…

I mentally pinched myself out of the trance to answer his question. I held up my hands in mock guilty. 'I don't know dude… ask Bella,' I said. If they were persistent then I was also stubborn. Alice grimaced. 'I knew it… this had to be Bella's doing. She's the naughty one out of the two. You're going to have to be careful, dude. You don't want to ever mess her up,' she said mock threateningly.

Another round of laughter. Thereafter, Jasper and Alice left, leaving me alone to be grilled by the adults. I braced myself for the onslaught.

Carlisle looked at me intensely. He cleared his throat before speaking. 'You two have obviously been together for a long time and it doesn't seem to be a runaway thing. Are you planning to get married?' he asked plainly. No pretenses. I gulped. He must have noticed my blush. Married to Bella? Of course I wanted to get married to Bella… but that really was impossible.

'You should really talk to Bella,' I said to Phil who, all this time had been nodding at Carlisle's words. He shook his head. 'Renée has already spoken to Bella. We just need to know your go ahead. We can make the arrangements for the wedding in three days,' he said.

I gulped harder. I could feel the heat in my cheeks increase considerably. 'I really think you should ask Bella,' I managed to say. They seemed to have gotten the approval they needed. They nodded in my direction and went out. A second later I heard Esme's excited squeal and a second after that I had her hugging me congratulations.

*

Renée and Phil retired to their hotel for the night, leaving Bella to spend some time with my family.

After dinner, Bella, Jacob, Alice and I sat in the living room. She was sitting so pensively that I was becoming concerned. Jacob seemed very irritable. He had gone out with Alice and Jasper earlier and returned with the sour mood. He couldn't seem to be able to stand around anyone. I couldn't blame him.

'So Jacob. How tough was it to keep Bella?' Alice broke the silence. Our heads snapped up in unison. Bella gave a small indignant smile. 'Very much,' he snapped. Bella's smile wiped right off her face. I felt a surge of rage go through me. 'Oh please, you know you loved it,' I came to the rescue. At that moment, Emmett and Rosalie entered and Jacob excused himself.

I noticed Bella watch him go. Soon after, she too excused herself and went up to my room where she would have to sleep to keep up the pretence. She still had not told her mom and till she did that I couldn't tell my family either. I hoped that they would forgive me. I knew we were in a night of discomfort. I wanted to apologize to her the moment we had some alone time which had been non-existent till now.

*

I entered the dim bedroom cautiously making as less a sound as possible in case she was asleep. I needn't have worried for as soon as I entered, she made a beeline for me with a tortured expression.

'I couldn't do it, Edward. I couldn't tell her. I had a chance but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I felt as though… as though… something wasn't right… like something was wrong. This… situation wasn't right… it was as though I was going to miss a train… I was anxious… no… situation wasn't right… it was as though I was going to miss a train… I didn't know what to say,' she wrung her hands with anxiety.

'If you're scared of your mom's reaction, do you want me to call my mom? We could tell her and she could tell your mom on your behalf. Mom's really good with this kind of emotional stuff,' I offered.

'It's not my mom's reaction I'm scared of… it's something else. There's something that is not right about this whole thing,' she tried to explain. I understood. The day had been way too taxing for her.

'What's that on you forehead,' I pointed at her frown. She touched her head in confusion. 'Something like this,' I said, pointing at my own forehead and frowning deeply.

The creases on her forehead relaxed as she understood what I meant. I smiled. 'If you're going to look terrible, you won't get a thing right. Where's that famous expression of yours,' I asked indicating it with a huge grin.

'Like this?' she said smiling my favourite smile. Bingo! 'Right! Spectacular! Keep looking like this and everything's going to be ok,' I assured her.

She giggled. 'You've become exactly like me…' she said. 'There's no one like you, Bella,' I answered softly.

With a hug, she went to the bed and got into the covers. I looked at her. What would I not give to lie down next to her? I shook my head to push those thoughts away.

'Please meet Jacob in the morning. He's really tensed. Just talk to him. Tell him that we'll put everything in place tomorrow,' I said before she went to sleep. I heard a muffled response from underneath the covers.

**Yeah, he's a total sweet heart…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your patience shall be rewarded in this chapter…**

BPOV

The morning was dark and cold as it could be expected in New York in November. I stepped out of the house in my pajamas with a thick woolen coat wrapped around myself. The house looked over the Central Park and I walked into it rewinding in my brain what had happened yesterday.

I knew Edward was back there in the house, getting ready for office. I was overwhelmed at how considerate he had been about my feelings by not telling his family the truth. I also knew how much it would hurt them when they did finally come to know the truth. Yet, he had not chastised me once.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Edward dressed immaculately in his business suit walking towards me. He gave me a crooked smile which I returned.

'You're going,' I said, stating the obvious. He didn't seem to mind. He nodded. 'Jacob's up. He's coming this way. Talk to him. And don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Your mother will love him. She'll be really happy for you,' he said softly, patting my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to apologize for the trouble I was causing him but before I could say anything I heard my name being called out. I sighed and turned towards Jacob. Edward nodded at him and went back the path.

Jacob pulled me into a rough hug that I didn't quite return because keeping my arms protectively around my torso seemed to be more important at the moment.

'Look Bella, I know you haven't told your mom yet. It's ok. Today, we'll go to her together and talk to her. We'll explain it to her together – how we met, fell in love and plan to spend our lives in our small town Forks (huh? Thought Bella) – she's going to love us… there's a wedding in three days. Let it happen… everything will be the same… only it will be me instead of Cullen… you're mom won't have any problem…'

My mind was not focusing on what Jacob was saying – instead, I could hear Edward's velvet voice washing over me telling me to stay the same forever…

I could not see Jacob in front of me – instead I saw a stark white face, with piercing green eyes, bronze hair and a crooked smile…

I couldn't feel the tight clutch of large hands on my shoulders – instead I could feel the warmth when Edward held me close to his chest.

I tried to concentrate on what Jacob was saying. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do. My mind was shouting at me not to do what he said. Why? What he was saying was right… then why did it not feel right? Was it because I was scared of any future hurt that may happen? But I couldn't even remember what it was to be living tose days… all I could remember was being happy – surrounded by people who loved me… being close to…

And slowly… almost magically… I started closing on the train that my mind had been desperately running behind to catch… now it seemed to be getting within reach… I could see what I had to do… what I had to hold on to…

I ran abruptly. Back down the path I had come up earlier. I could barely hear Jacob's surprised yell behind me asking if I wanted to go over to the hotel right now. I ignored him and ran – as though for my life. What if I was too late?

I saw him beside the garage, pressing the code. Yes, I was getting closer. I wouldn't miss the train after all.

I reached Edward just as he opened the door of his Volvo. I skid to a halt. He turned around and seeing my flyaway hair and loosely hanging overcoat, he looked concerned.

'What happened, Bella? Is everything ok?' he asked. I looked deep into his eyes. I saw only love and affection there. I couldn't bet on his reaction but if I had to live with myself, I had to say it.

'Is he coming? Is he looking here?' I asked taking a deep breath. He looked over my shoulder, confused, and then nodded. 'I'm going to listen to my heart Edward. I'm going to do what my heart's telling me to do,' I said and stepped forward, wrapping my hands around his neck and placing my lips on his, taking in his wonderful being with a kiss. Every moment came to a standstill. There was no one else. Just him and me… together.

I pulled back, blessed out. He looked shocked. My heart stopped. Did I do anything wrong?

My worries were put to bay as he cupped his hands around my face and brought down his face to mine, capturing my lips with his own. My hands threaded in his hair, as his tongue touched my lower lip and I deepened the kiss. It was passionate – fitting to the score of emotions we both had been holding back for days…

We broke apart for air but he did not let go. He looked as ecstatic – the happiest he had ever looked as he pulled me to his chest, placing his chin on my head.

And then he said something that made my heart literally beat its way out of my chest. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, 'Now I'm going to do what my heart is telling me to do… I'm going to tell you something… I love you, Bella.'

A tear escaped my eye and fell on his navy blue blazer. I pressed closer to his chest and let my heart have its way. 'I love you, too, Edward,' I whispered.

He held my chin and brought my face up. As brown met green, a connection – a bond was established – a bond for ever after.

He kissed my slowly, deeply and with every ounce of love I had ever yearned for. Nothing could bring us apart now.

Well, something could definitely break our kiss though… Jacob's angry huff pulled us out of our trance. We looked around. He was in a rage. I shifted uncomfortably.

'I knew it! You were involved all this time, right? I should never have let your sorry ass get to me anyway. I came back because I thought you must have been really depressed about me for all those months and not pining after that loser. I knew I was way better than Edward Masen or Cullen and his rich arse… whatever… but you obviously prefer money, you whore-'

I hadn't realized Edward had moved. Yet as Jacob broke off, not because he had run out of abuses but because he had been hit right across his face, I saw Edward standing in front of him, fisting another blow.

I was shocked at the revelation. Jacob had actually thought I had cheated him with Edward and that it was Edward I had spent crying those nine months over and not him… the nerve of him… then why had he come back? To prove he was better than Edward Cullen... not because he cared for me…

I felt sick. To think I had loved this man once upon a time…

I saw two of Edward's security personnel catch Jacob by his arms and taking me away. The next moment I was engulfed by the strongest and most comforting pair of arms. Edward led me back in the house. I leaned in against him.

My heart had never felt lighter and I had never felt happier in my life. This was where I wanted to be… this was where I belonged… this was my life…

**Ahhh… I love this…**


	17. epilogue

EPILOGUE – FIVE YEARS LATER – THIRD PERSON

'Renesmee, come to Auntie Alice… come here baby,' Alice cooed at the baby girl with chocolate brown eyes and bronze curls. The little girl let go of her support tentatively and started walking with uncertain steps towards her Auntie Alice.

Bella's tinkling laugh distracted the baby from her mission to reach her Aunt. She stumbled but before she could fall two strong hands caught her. 'No, you don't sweetie. You don't fall when daddy is there to catch you,' whispered Edward blowing her hair with his breath. She giggled and buried her head in his chest.

'You know Renesmee, your parents were crazy people… I mean they still are,' huffed Alice as she lost the chance to hold her niece. Everyone laughed. Jasper wrapped his arms around his wife's bulging form from behind. She immediately relaxed.

'San Francisco agrees with you Bella,' mentioned Rosalie. Bella nodded happily, while mixing baby food for her daughter.

'It's five points up. Your plan to open a company here in San Francisco worked, Edward,' said Emmett, watching the stocks on T.V.

Edward shrugged exchanging a sly look with his wife. Rosalie chided her husband for talking work during Christmas holidays.

Edward felt a tug on his trousers. He looked down at his three year old nephew who wanted Renesmee to be put down, so he could take her hand and help her walk around the room – something he loved to do, thanks to the big brother instincts he had acquired from his father.

'Drake, Nessie's hungry. Let her eat. Then she can play with you,' Bella said, taking Renesmee from Edward and setting her on her baby chair. Drake climbed on the dining table and held out his hand. Now he wanted to feed his little sister. That was a new responsibility.

Bella laughed and taking drake off the table sat on a chair facing her daughter with her nephew in her lap, holding the bowl. The rest of the adults looked at the scene adoringly and almost reverently.

It was moments like this that meant true happiness… and as Edward and Bella had realized earlier, these heartfelt moments were the memorable ones which was what life was all about…

THE END

**I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…**


End file.
